Love
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: After saving an Island, by Usopp and the gang, along with a new animal friend named Nia, Sanji is starting feel something for the sniper. With these new emotion forming from his heart, how will the young chef, confront them along with Usopp?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone! This is a very old story that I made for Sanji and Usopp. Originally this was suppose to be story around this Island, where Usopp does his best and saves not only a long term animal friend name Nia, but also proves how strong he really has became over the years, where he is confident enough to defend what he truly want's to protect. I don't know if I'll ever be able to write that story but I hope you will enjoy this one. I apologize in advance for my spelling and my grammar. I wasn't planning on uploading this until it was finish but, I may never get to it. So I'll post what I have on here for you to enjoy. Thank you. :D**

* * *

Sanji didn't know what to do about the situation. He couldn't understand these feeling for their Sharpshooter. He liked girls, but with Usopp, it was a different story. This guy was a male, and man for crying out loud. He was not even that attractive .But for all that they been through, all the events that happen during their time as shipmates.

"Why? Why?!" Sanji slammed his hand on the table, in frustration. He couldn't actually accept this issue for once in his life. He loved girls. Only girls! Why is he feeling this way for this scaredy cat coward, who tells lies from left to right? However for some reason, he was attracted to this man?

"Damnit!" He scream and slammed the door once more.

Then suddenly, something fell to the floor. He turned around and notice there was nothing there until he looked to the ground near his feet. It was a yellow mask, with half broken edges that was present a long time ago. He picked it up and realizes what it was. It was Usopp's mask, as he wore to not only cover himself from his crewmates, but from his shame and himself, being another person.

But then he remember the sniper's moments, he recalled how much he has changed over the course of him, being with the straw hats. While he didn't agree with Usopp leaving the crew, he still help him, when he was kidnapped by the CP9. He was, of course trying to bring back Robin but for some reason, even though Usopp was consider "dead" to him at that point in time, he still was concern about him. When he found out that the man that was tied up with him was Franky, the person who beat him up, and stole the 2 million beri, he was raged with anger and still wanted to beat the living day lights out of him, even though Usopp had left the crew. This recall made him blush a bit.

"Why? Why Usopp?" Sanji clench his teeth, thinking about hat memory.

Thinking back on that flashback, he realizes something. That even though Usopp really had no, right to even save Robin, even though she left to protect her crew, including Usopp at that time, before the big fight over the Going Merry, he was still willing help save their friend despite Usopp leaving the crew, even if it meant putting on another persona in order to do so. Even though he was no match for this CP9 opponents , Sanji knew that while Usopp may not have been the strongest member in the crew, Usopp could still do things that he or any of his crewmates couldn't do, and with that talent, helped save Robin in the end, and even man up to apologize to the crew. He remember when back in Skypia where Eneru had shocked his body, not once but twice, he remember a faint warm touch as he passed out from that attack. He recalled Nami explaining the situation that it was indeed Usopp, the idiot, who tried to save him from the first attack, and while he told him that he didn't care if Usopp died after they saved Nami, he still was willing to put his life one line to protect the younger generation, as an older brother would do to protect their siblings from any danger, and even protect Usopp and Nami from Eneru's attack once more, Usopp still came back to save him, for the second time.

It funny that even though Usopp is the one that is always negative about himself; point proven by his battle with Perona from Thriller Bark, he seems to be one of the bravest human he's ever known. Sanji even laughed at the thought. This idiot didn't know even before he left the crew, that without realizing it, he has help the crew a lot despite him considering to be the weakest of the crew. He always seems to show his bravest moments with not only when the Going merry was in danger, but for his crew. Usopp tried to fix the Merry even though he wasn't every good at it. He help carried his crew out of safety when they were in danger, and help him get on Eneru's ship with his tools. His not truthful, yet fun stories that he tells all the time. His love for his crewmates. His willing to be brave for his crewmates. He helps in some many ways, whether they were big or small. Usopp was still a big value to this crew like everyone else.

Then when the thought came to mind of what happen on this island. Usopp, saying goodbye to his crew, to not only save this Island but to protect not only his crewmates but his long lost little fox friend, that he forgotten. That idiot, that left on his own, not willing to tell his crewmates, his family, and tried to take on the leader of the crew by himself, and almost died in the process, made Sanji's own heart sank. For some reason, when he was in the hospital, finding out about Usopp's condition, he couldn't help scream in sadness if Usopp had died. Usopp was their Sniper, their friend, their family, the savior of this Island that he wanted so hard to protect, even if it meant, leaving his friend's behind, made Sanji want to kick him so hard and kick him good, for not counting of his friends to help him. When Nia, the sniper's fox friend, brought him back to life in exchange for her life, he felt somewhat relieved that he would be able to see Usopp back but was sad by the fact that his best friend had to do that in exchange for her own life. Even though Nia got reborn by Usopp, the chef somewhat felt that in his life, there was nothing he could have done to protect them. But somehow in his heart, seeing those two together all the time after Nia's arrival to the Straw hats, made his heart bounce everywhere to plain happiness to pure jealously and he couldn't come to terms to that concept until now.

Then, thinking about his sharpshooter's face, Usopp smile, everything about him, made his heart race.

"What?" Sanji felt the beating of his heart as he never really felt this way towards anyone before. Not even for Nami, or Robin.

"What is this feeling?" he thought as he used his left hand to clutch his heart in place. It wouldn't stop for some reason and when he thought of Usopp calling his name his heart beat even faster. Thinking about him, made him realize that his desire to want Usopp was starting to form. He wanted him all to himself. He wanted to share all these special moments with him along with the crew till the end. He understood that he would have to share him, not only to his captain's crew but to Nia herself. He didn't want to walk up and discover that Usopp would never appear in his life again. Seeing him disappear would not only bring his crewmates to deep despair but Sanji's heart as well.

"Usopp…" For once, Sanji put down his cigarette, and made a gentle smile as he cling to the mask, over his heart.

"I understand now. I understand why I love our bastard sniper!" Sanji thought to himself, finally accepting these feelings for the sniper.

"I love him."

Suddenly, a loud creak in through the door. Sanji finally, got his mind together and turned around to see a familiar creature peeking in through the door.

"Mew!" The strange green fox with a flower tail, meow, happy to see him.

"Oh. It's you, Nia." Sanji sighed as he picked up his cigarette and relit it again as he sits down on the couch.

"Mew! Mew!" Nia walked up to Sanji's legs, and smiled at the cook. Seeing her face made him remember what happen earlier in the past few days and realize that he had done something wrong, not only to Usopp but Nia as a friend.

"I'm so sorry!" Sanji shouted in regret. He took out the cigarette again and bowed down to the floor. To Nia. This would be the second time that he has bowed down to someone, for first one being his fellow chef mates back in the Bariette. Nia was shocked to see him behaving like this as she never really have thought that he would be that type of guy to do this sort of thing.

"I'm really sorry! I've done some terrible things while I should be truly grateful that you saved Usopp's life! Our sniper's life! Thank you so much, Nia!"

Silence was in the air for the pass seconds and not a thing was done. Sanji kind of felt stupid for bowing down to a creature but he was very grateful to her for what she had done, and he was acting like an idiot earlier saying some unnecessary things.

"Mew. Mew!" The fox purred as she put her small little paws on top of Sanji's head. Sanji looked up and saw that she was making a gentle smile as she stared at him.

Sanji noticed a familiar glow as she started to change into a more humanlike form.

"I know your feelings very well, Sanji-kun…" Nia whispered as she took her hand of his head.

"Huh? Really?" Sanji was shocked as he sat up with her.

"I knew it very well. Usopp spoke to me about you as well." Nia closed he eyes and smiled.

"What? Usopp has told you…about me?" Sanji asked, seemly shock for some reason by that idea.

"Yes. He told me about everyone else too, but he talks mostly about you."

"W-What….Did he say…about me?" Sanji seem very worried for some reason. Since when did he care about what people had to say about him, beside his talent in cooking?

"Maybe you should ask him yourself, and apologize." She opens her eyes and stared at Sanji.

"But what should I say to him? He might not feel the same way that I feel right now and where is a good place to even talk to him alone?" He said in frustration. Nia watched him as she never heard or seen him struggle with words before. Even though he loves almost every woman he meets, he seems totally shy when it comes to actually falling in love before.

"Ha ha. I think I can help you with that." Nia giggled, before returning to a smaller chibi like fox form similar to Chopper's form. Sanji looked to see that Nia was smiling again, pretending as if that whole incident between her, Usopp and Sanji never happen as she held out her paw to Sanji. Sanji was astounded by her presence as she was the guardian to this island, as she was in a whole other world of her own, before slowly taking her hand as she led them out of the Thousand Sunny, to the place somewhere around the Island.


	2. Chapter 2

The weather started to show rain as drops of water petal, showered over the two friends. A lot of people had already gone inside, to protect themselves from getting wet, but it didn't seem to bother Nia or Sanji. Nia for one loved rain, and Sanji smiled as he watch her dance in the rain while he followed her. She laughs gloriously, swinging around her arms giving herself up to the rain. Sanji wonder how he ever got jealous over this girl. She saved Usopp life, help the Straw hats and was kind to Sanji.

Finally, she came to a stopping point she looked at ahead of the horizon. It was a wide open field of grass as far as the eye can see. It was passing the villager's houses, nothing but a nature feel to it. There was no one in sight, at least that what Sanji thought. She turned to Sanji and pointed to the one tree standing out on its own in the field before leaving him alone.

"I will leave him to you then. Try to work things out ok, Sanji-kun?" Was her last words before dashing back toward the village. Sanji didn't know what she could mean, before he noticed there was a figure sitting underneath the tree. He walked up close to the tree, and noticed a very familiar face.

"Oh Nia. It finally took to so long to get here. What took you so lo-" Usopp's voice cut off when he notice who he was talking to.

"Oh…It's you." He grumbles, as he started to stand up from the grass. Sanji walked up to him.

"Why are you here?' Sanji manages to ask. Usopp glares at him but sigh as he told him the truth.

"N-Nia…Told me to meet her here…So I wait for her."

"Even though it was raining?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah… She is my friend after all. I believe in her." Usopp mumbles as he look at Sanji straight in his eyes.

"Anyway…Why are you here?" Usopp asked, seemly calm after a few minutes of silent stares between the two.

"Nia-chan brought me here…To talk to you." Sanji told Usopp honestly. He could that Usopp clenched his teeth down, mad that Nia set them up.

"Why did she do that? That girl…" the mumbling continued which got on Sanji's nerves.

"Anyway, there's isn't anything to talk about so I'll be going back to the Sunny." Usopp started to walk way, but a hand stopped him. He turned back and could see that Sanji was mad. He face, he tight hold on his arm. His whole presence displayed it all. He pulled Usopp back towards the tree and glare into his eyes.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Sanji started to shout. "Why don't you talk to me like a man?"

"I'm not avoiding you!"

"Yes you are! You're reverting back to your old self! Why are you trying to run away from me?!" Usopp could hear the cry in his voice though he was not shredding any tears. Sanji leaned in to Usopp's right should as it continued to rain. Usopp wanted to leave. He didn't want to hear any of this.

"Look, Usopp! I'm sorry about what I said about you and Nia-chan! I really am! I apologize to her too! I said some things that I'd regret and I wanted to tell you things, since then! Nia-chan is your friend, your best friend that was willing to give her own live to save yours. Especially since you haven't seen her in years, and I had no right to interfere with your relationship with Nia-chan." He continued to lean on Usopp's shoulder has he brought himself to the bitter end of the rope to make sure Usopp understand what he was trying to say. He held Usopp's hands up to the tree so he couldn't escape, even though it didn't seem like he could.

"Usopp…You are Straw's hats sniper… You are our sharpshooter… You are our crewmate. Our friend. Our family. We are going to confront each other about this eventually. Our problems together. Our feelings for each other. How you truly feel. Don't turn me away."

"S-Sanji…" Usopp breathe his name, not able to move. He wanted to run away. He wanted him not to look at his shameful face. But there was nowhere to run, especially with the tree being the only place to cover them a bit from the rain.

Sanji then raise his head to look at the sniper's eyes. Usopp could tell that he was hurting from the bottom of his heart. He never seem him act this way before. The rain made it a little hard to see his face clearly but he could tell, but by the sound of his voice that he was hurt by all this.

"Do you just want to leave us, because of this? Are you not willing to face me? Do you want to leave our crew again? Do you want to just keep running away like you did before? Turn our ba-"

He was then cut off by the long-nose sniper, who seem to be frustrated of hearing this.

"Because you made me mad!" Usopp scream out loud. Sanji looked at Usopp's face again before realizing that he was crying. Even though the rain continued to pour he knew that this guy was crying.

"Uso…pp." Sanji gasped as Usopp was somehow strong enough to push this cook away. Doing so, he didn't run away, but rather fell slowly to the ground, covering his eyes.

"When you told me, why I was hanging out with Nia so much, I wanted to kill you! I was going to stay here with Nia for a while and leave the crew for the last time because of you! But I couldn't! I couldn't bring myself to be angry at you. Only you. If it was anyone else I was never forgiven them especially considering that Nia saved my life. But I couldn't stand to face you either, so instead I kept away from you. You keep making my heart act on its own and it weird. I can't be myself when I with you, but I have then feeling of always wanting to be with you. And I don't know why. And when I explain this to Nia and apologize for the words you said to here. You know what she did? She just smiled and paid no mind to it, as if nothing had happen…"

Sanji couldn't believe his ears. This whole outburst, this whole frustration that Usopp was having, was the same as his? Usopp didn't understand these feelings either and didn't know what to do about it. So he just kept it inside his heart.

Sanji kneeled down to the sniper and looked at him.

"Usopp…"

"No…Stay away from me." Usopp mumble in tears, but Sanji ignored him.

"Let me see your face."

"N-No…I told you to stay away."

"No- I want to see your face. Show me what your feeling, Usopp."

Usopp tried to swat him away with his hands but it was no use. He just wasn't strong or willing enough to do so. Sanji roughly grabbed his arms and moved them away from his face. When he finally saw his face, all he could see was snot all over his face. He could see that his face was a red as a beat; his tears wet his entire face. He was totally a mess, but he didn't care none the less as he wiped his tears and snot away. He finally understands his own feelings and he wasn't going to let it slip away from his hands. Despite his face being a total mess, he loved him for allowing him to see this side of him.

"Usopp. Feel my heart." Sanji said gently taking the sniper's hand, pressing it against his own chest. Usopp started to panic, due to allowing Sanji to see this shameful side of him, but Sanji didn't care the less.

"What! Wait!" Usopp trying to move his hand away but Sanji kept it to his heart.

"Can you just shut up and listen!" Sanji started to yell again, which kept Usopp still.

"Just close your eyes and listen. Can you feel it?" Usopp obeyed his commands and started to close his eye. When he did, he felt a beating, similar to how his heart beats when he thinks of this cook.

"My heart own starts to racing whenever I think or whenever I with you, Usopp."

"W-Why do you think that?" Usopp ask desperately, for he wanted to know that answer. Sanji didn't really want to tell him; for it was a little embarrassing to talk about this kind of thing to someone you are attracted to.

"Maybe it's me-" Usopp then started to realize something. He seem to figure out his own question, and Sanji watch him turned a little red after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"D-Does….T-That mean?" Usopp started to stuttered, seeming to figure out something. Sanji didn't know what could be on his mind. Did he understand his feelings for him? He not like their captain with an IQ of 0.

Instead of waiting for him to answer, Sanji gave in to impulse, taking hold of his hand and started to put light gentle kisses on his fingertips, one by one. Usopp startled by actions of the cook, tried to remove his hand from Sanji, but his body was like jelly, for a part his body didn't want to move.

"S-Sanji! What are yo-" Usopp tried to resist but it was no use. Sanji looked at him with a loving look into his eyes, as he continues to do what he was doing.

After kissing all of his fingertips, he put his palm towards his own face, kissing it. Sanji didn't even have to look, to see a red tomato face on his sniper's face. He then, removed Usopp's palm from his face and started to move close to his face breathing in his scent. Usopp trembled, not knowing what do with these actions that were being toss toward him.

"S-San..." Usopp breathe as the cook kiss near the hollow base of his throat. This unusual touch was driving him crazy, as he never been touch like this before. He closed as his eye as Sanji gentle but wet ascend up to his face kiss his cheek, just right near the corner of his right lip. He noticed his nervousness and raise his hands to touch his face. He held him still, just before he was about to close his eyes and bring their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, a call came from the village of this Island.

"Sanji! Usopp!" a voice shouted. Sanji and Usopp frozen in terror as they didn't want anyone seeing them like this. They tied to stand up, to hide their embarrassment but the rain made it to slippery, making them fall to the muddy ground once again. Usopp fell to the ground with dirty ground and attract mud all over his clothes.

"Damnit!" Sanji cursed himself, as he grabbed Usopp's arms and pull him to his chest. Usopp felt his heart race, but this was not the time and place to thinking about it. So he rejected the cook's hands and went behind the blonde's back. Sanji could feel the sniper's muddy face's in his back, his finger clinging tightly to his suit.

"Sanji! I finally found you." The voice was coming from a cute little reindeer. Chopper watch with joy as he noticed the cook standing up from the tree. His clothes was all wet, he breathing was hard, like he was trying to avoid something, at least to Chopper.

"Everyone and Luffy was out trying to find you. Do you know where Usopp went?" Chopper asked running up the cook.

"I haven't seen him." Sanji lied. He knew that neither he nor Usopp couldn't let him know what just happen, as the sharpshooter tighter his hold on him. Chopper was still too younger to tell him about these things yet.

"Oh…I see…" Chopper said in sadness. "I hope he's ok. He can catch a cold out here with the rain and all."

"I hope so too…" Sanji breathed sounding like he was actually concern.

"Yeah…Well let's go, Sanji. Everyone was getting worried. Hopefully they can find Usopp too."

"Yeah… I catch up to you in a second, Chopper."

"Ok…" The little doctor ran back into the village.

When silence was in the air, Sanji finally let a sigh of relief, before hearing a cough coming from behind his back. As the cook tried to turn around to take a look at the sharpshooter's face but he wouldn't have that.

"N-No.." the sniper said, being muffle in Sanji's suit.

"Usopp…Chopper's gone."

"It's not that! It just….I don't know what I feeling now. About you…"

"I told you that I'm sorry about what I sai-"

"I'm not mad about that anymore! I don't hold grudges forever Sanji. I just don't know what I feel right now, in my heart…"

A hand push the cook's body away from his own, running into the opposite direction.

"USOPP!" Sanji shouted, trying to get the sniper to come back, but it was no use. Usopp already disappear deep within the forest of this island.

"What! You guys haven't seen Usopp yet!?" Luffy yelled. The whole gang was altogether on the ship discussing the missing crewmate.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine. Nia went to look out for him." The trusted swordman said.

"Yeah…Sure but I'm still worried." Nami said with on concern look.

"Usopp is a lot stronger than we think. We all know that. He's on this Island and I'm sure he will come to the ship when he's ready." Zoro scolded Nami.

"What should we do, captain?" Chopper asked, standing on his beloved captain's head.

"If we don't see him by tomorrow, we all look for him."

Sanji stood with the gang, and said nothing. He knew where the crew's sniper whereabouts was, but choose to remain silent. It's been 3 hours since their last encounter.

"That idiot. Why hasn't he come back yet?" Those words came to the cook's mind, lighting a cigarette. He didn't think he wouldn't take this long to think about things.

"Damnit!" He grew mad with anger as he quietly jumps off the ship, to find his special one.

Deep within the Island's forest, laid a helpless warrior of the sea, lost in thought, through the pouring rain. He sat on the muddy ground, thinking of one man in particular.

"Nia. You here."He reaches out to his old best friend.

"Mew! Mew!" She purred happily cuddling towards his chest.

"Nia …I don't know what to do." Usopp confessed. Nia gaze up at him with a concern expression. "My heart beats faster whenever I'm with Sanji. Sanji has done a lot for me in the past. Heck, he even helps me realize my right place within the Straw hats. Whenever I feel like I'm going to die, I always want to die with him, always want him protecting me as he did with the crew. He even got my goggles back in Alabasta. I knew that I would get along with him eventually but with that idiot always falling head over heads whenever he meets a pretty women, I don't know what to do. I don't know why I feel this way…"

"Mew…." She could feel the pain in his heart as he clutched her green fur.

"Why Sanji!? Why can't my heart beat for someone else?! I don't understand it one bit!" Usopp cried.

Suddenly a call came from within the forest. Usopp tried to cover his mouth so no one can hear his cough or see his condition right now. He been left out if the pouring rain for the past couple hours. Muddy from his fall from before with Sanji, and his face was pink from exhaustion, getting worse. Usopp didn't seem to care about it though, for he could recall his childhood where he always did things like this.

He heard the call again, thinking it might be Luffy or Chopper, coming to pick him up. He hustles onto his feet, trying to get away from this area, but with Nia, jumping out of his arms towards the call, the chances were running slim.

"Nia!" he called her, but she was already gone. All he could do now is move away from this area.

"Where is he, Nia-chan?" the voice was getting closer. Usopp, with the very little energy he had left, got up on his feet, leaving the premises.

Usopp rush through the leaves within the forest. For the sniper didn't care much for where he needs to go. He just wanted to be alone, wanting these feelings to disappear from his heart, forever.

Unfortunately he met with his demise, tripping over a branch, feeling over a cliff within the forest with only one word come from his mouth.

"Sanji…"

He had to admit it. He had to accept it. That he loved Sanji, unconditionally, and it doesn't look like it going anyway.

"Usopp? Usopp!" A call became louder to his ears.

Opening one on his eyes, he noticed a different world where he once was. He lay on the ground apparently from a fall. He can hardly move, but he could see a blonde standing on top of the pit where he fell. Nia seem to be with him as well holding on to his shoulder.

"Usopp! Damnit! Just stay down and don't move!" Sanji yelled, about to jump down to his side.

" _Why? Why are you always here with me? Why, Sanji?"_

"Usopp! Ugh.. You idiot. I've be looking all over for you. Nia tried to show me the way but you ran off again. Why are you causing us so much trouble?"

The cook had approach the ground with Nia, inches away from the sniper. Usopp saw his shadow and tried to wiggle away, but that was impossible.

"Sto-" Usopp to push him away but it was not going to work as he cut off by the cook.

"Would you stop trying to get away from me, YOU IDIOT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED THE CREW WAS OVER YOU?!" the blonde shouted on the top of his lungs. Usopp blinked in surprise, never heard him yell so loud before.

"Mew! MEW!" Following along with the cook's outrage as the fox jump of Sanji's shoulder, and walk to the sniper's side. Her soft fur felt so relaxing to Usopp, despite the injuries.

"Nia….Sorry." He breathed, struggling to put his hands to reach his friend. Nia, seeing this moved towards the hand, forgiving him, happy that he is alright.

"See? Even Nia-chan was worried about you, after you ran off like that." Sanji scolded, still angry at the Straw Hat's sniper. The cook approach Usopp, taking one of his arms, helping him sit up straight, leaning against the edge of the hole.

"Ugh!" Usopp whelped, feeling the pain rose throughout his body.

"Suck it up, idiot. It's your fault for worrying us to death."

Standing up straight, the sniper turns his face away from the blonde. He was still nervous, about confronting Sanji about his true feelings for him. What if he just doing all the stuff earlier to make fun of him? He love woman for heaven sakes. Why would he love a guy like him?

"Sanji…I…don't want to be with you…" spoken from the words of a liar.

" _No… I want to be with you."_ The alternate side of Usopp awakens from inside his thoughts.

"I hate you…Sanji!" Usopp yelled to the cook. Sanji didn't move a muscle, just staring down at the sniper.

" _No! Stop it! I'm just lying to myself…"_

"Just go away! I can't stand to be with y-" he cut himself off. The pain from his fall was coming back, bringing him forward to the muddy ground. But inside what really cut himself off from saying the last word was from his heart.

" _I'm just running away….Running away from these feelings….These feelings for you…"_

Silence falls between the two as the rain continue to the bring sorrow. Usopp was just laying on the ground again, waiting for Sanji to stand up and finally leave his side, for good. Against his wishes though, Sanji didn't move away along with Nia who gaze at his dirty face.

After a few more minutes, the cook finally spoke.

"Are you done?" He whispers to the sniper, he didn't reply.

When he didn't answer, Sanji sighed and got up and walk towards the petty liar.

"No…Stay away." Usopp whisper, but the cook ignored him. When he thought he would kick him, yell at him, or even scold him, he would accept it. He wanted to be punished for once. The liar just wanted to disappear into nothingness.

" _I don't want to fall in love…."_

Suddenly, two gentle arms pull the helpless liar up off the muddy ground, and into his arm, for a cold yet warm embrace. Usopp could feel the cook's wet, strong hands hold him tight.

"S-Sanji…let me go.." The sharpshooter gasped.

"No."

"Sanji! Please! I don't want this."

"Then stop running away…from me."

"I'm not running away from you...I'm not." Usopp tried to breathe, but some reason the embrace only made his heart race.

"Thank god…Thank god that you are safe." The cook whispered in the sniper ear. "You made my poor heart panic over you, you stupid idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot."

Usopp's eyes wide at the cook's words. Sanji's touch made his heart flutter. When the blonde nuzzle the sniper's face, it made it impossible for Usopp to resist. His trembling injured hands lifted up, clinging tightly to his back of the cook's shirt. Sanji felt his embrace as he looks down to see him snuggling against his chest, as pink as a cherry blossom. He made a gentle smile as he held the sniper closer to his before slowly pressing his lips; kissing his dirty forehead in the rain. Usopp's eyes widen by the sudden action. He didn't know what to think. Maybe he was just imaging it in his. If he was he didn't want it to end. Sanji waited to see Usopp react, to see if he would push him away. Surprisingly the sniper didn't. He watch as Usopp's eyebrow twitched, not use to this feeling but let Sanji continue to touch him.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of cuddling, Sanji noticed that Usopp started coughing. He held his pink, embarrassed face with his strong hands and noticed his hard breathing. He was getting sick, from staying out in the rain for the past few hours. They needed to get out of this weather.

"Nia-chan. We need to go. Usopp is getting worse from the rain."

"Mew."

"Wha-What? What are you talking about, Sanji? I'm fine." Usopp breathe, before coughing again.

"No you are not, you idiot! Why do did always lie at times like this!"

Sanji finally let go of the sharpshooter, just so he could throw him over his shoulder. He jumps out of the hole carrying Usopp on his back, dashing into the forest.

"Damnit! If there's a place nearby." Sanji mouthed. Usopp coughing startled his train of thought looking in the forest. It was be awhile before reaching the others especially with the sniper on his back.

Suddenly, a little fox called out to Mr. Prince, trying to get his attention.

"What is it Nia-chan?" He asked.

"Mew, Mew!"

"I-It's… *cough. Looks like…*cough*cough Nia wants you to follow her…"

"Mew!"

"Ok…Nia-chan…Show us the way."

Sanji allow his foxy friend to lead the way. He trusted her as well as Usopp had, despite not know her as long as he did. She smiled, knowing that the cook had such big faith in her. That's was one of the things that she loved about the Straw hats.

A few minutes had passed and they reach an old cabin. There were leaves growing out of with, making it seem it has been abandon for years. It was all by itself in this forest.

"Mew…"

"You want us to go inside?" Sanji asked, being a bit concerning.

"Meeeew!" She purred, in persuasion.

"Well…ok…If you say so." And the Black leg Sanji, stepped on in.

When he opens the door, there was no one in sight. There was a bed, and a kitchen that seem as it hasn't been used in year but everything was perfectly clean. There was dresser full with clothes for both Usopp and Sanji to fit into. Sanji wonder if there was seriously no one living in this house.

"Are you sure it ok, Nia-chan?" Nia nodded to his question.

"I'm *cough sure… its ok. Nia isn't a liar, Sanji…*Cough."

"Right….And speaking of lies…" Sanji voice became serious and he roughly but slowly took the sniper off his back and toss him to the ground.

"Ahh!" Usopp gasped feeling the wooden floor. Nia stepped in front of Sanji, hissing at him.

"Don't worry Nia-chan. I'm not going to do anything to our Sniper. I'm just going to talk to him…"

That didn't faze Nia. She was still upset that he through Usopp to the ground likes that.

"Ok…I'm Sorry… Nia-chan. Please, let me talk to him alone…"

"Nia…" Usopp breathed. Nia glance at the sniper and remember what happen earlier. She rub up against his face not before heading into another room in the cabin. Usopp didn't want her to leave so he would have to face Sanji alone.

With them now alone, Sanji drop himself on top of the Sniper looking at him with fury. Usopp had his eyes widen, when Sanji was only a few inches away from his face. With Sanji's hands next to his ears, Usopp couldn't escape.

"Now…I'm going to give you one more chance to reconsider your options of what you just told me earlier." He told the Sniper seriously.

" _Oh no…What is he going to do?"_ Usopp thought. He was lying on the floor with Sanji staring down to him intensely. There was no backing out now. Sanji sighed before looking down at his frighten face, before doing the thing that he needs to do, the thing that he been trying to do for a while now.

"I Love you."

Usopp's eyes widen at his words. He never really thought that he might say those words. It hit his heart in a home run, in wanting it to flutter.

Sanji gaze down at the sniper and noticed that his tear drops started to roll from his face. That action made the cook frown.

"Do you cry even when someone confesses to you?" he breathed. He didn't expect the sniper to cry at his confession. He cheeks turn light red, thinking about what he just said. It seem like with this guy, he would only get embarrass for.

"B-But it sounds like you threaten me…" he wept.

"I am." He spoke. "I'm trying to get you to understand my feelings…"

"But why Sanji? Why do you love me?" Usopp cover his embarrass face, taking his frustration out on the cook. "You like women! I've seen you head over heels with them. Nami? Robin? Even if you don't like men, what is it about me that you find attractive? I'm not good-looking! I'm a liar! I have a long nose! I run away from danger. I left the crew over the Merry. I couldn't even have the guts to apologize to Luffy for what I did to our captain. I not at all strong like you guys am. So why? I don't understand… at all…."

Sanji looked at the sniper's covered face, and thought about what he said. Despite him being the center of attention all the time, he really is negative about himself, a point that was proven in Thriller Bark and Water 7. However these were all the questions that Mr. Prince has thought of and understood and answers already, while dealing with his own feelings himself.

"I love you, for you Usop-"

"Don't tell me that! Everyone says that in their love confessions…What about me do you love so mu-" Then he was cut off by the black leg Sanji, covering his mouth.

"Well…If you would shut up and listen I would tell you, idiot." He shook his head, blushing, trying to get these words out.

"I came to that conclusion earlier today, that everything you do I've loved you for. Yes you might not be good-looking like the ladies but that doesn't matter to me. Yes I love Nami-san and Robin-chan however it's because they are family to me. With other woman, I tend to draw close too, because they need protection, for some that is. Yes, you may not be strong like me, Luffy or Moss head. You make run away on most occasions, but when it comes to protecting your friends, you're totally the different person. When we had to save Robin, you may have reject the offer due to your fight with our captain, but you still came to help her, with even having to put of the mask of Sogeking to hide your identity. When your braveness comes to the surface, you become a worthy crew member. And even when you're not brave, you still part of our crew, with the stories, with your talent on building equipment, your artwork."

Usopp couldn't remove his hands from his eyes. He didn't want Sanji to see him, but his heart want to leap out of his chest. Everything he was saying, was something he never been told before. He had always been so negative about himself, never thinking that anyone would understand him.

"So….All those things, I loved everything about you. If you would stop being so negative about yourself and let me in to your heart…" The cook gently reaches out to touch the hands that covered the sharpshooter's face but it wasn't as easy as it sound.

"Usopp…please…Let me look at you…" with that pleading voice, it was hard to resist. Usopp just shook his face.

"Please…."Sanji whisper quietly. Again, the pleading voice.

After of whew seconds of thinking about it, the sniper was finally starting to give in, letting Sanji look at his embarrass face.

"Sanji…Don't tou-" The sniper tried to breathe out but Sanji held his chin, bending down to kiss him.

Usopp, was unable to think straight. This was his first kiss with Sanji, and it felt so different for him. He never thought in his life that he would be kissing Sanji. The feeling of his body on top of his, the warm of his touch, his tongue dive so hard in his mouth to taste his lips was something, some strange yet so wonderful at the same time.

When they parted, they were breathing hard. Sanji gaze at Usopp red face, seeming to be in a trance from the kiss.

"I knew it…." The cook breathes touching the sharpshooter's lips. "You kiss me like you love me."

"Let me ask you again… Do you really want me to go away? Do you really hate me?" Sanji asked sadly, but seriously. The sniper eyes widen, realizing the meaning behind what he really said earlier, as he shook his head, frighten.

"Do…You…love me?"

The sniper closed his eyes as he nodded. He finally came to accept Sanji's feelings as his own. He felt the sniper arms reach out to embrace him, pulling him closer to his face.

"I love you so much…" The sniper finally confesses. "I don't want to be apart from you."

Sanji wrapped his arms around his sniper. Usopp, closing his eyes, with sadness, as the Sniper King finally was being honest with the cook, and himself.

"Why, Sanji?! You idiot! Why me? You are such an idiot!" Usopp cried as the cook gaze at him.

"I told you...Blame this feeling in my heart that only races when I'm your side…You better take responsibility for this, Usopp." Sanji whisper, as he grabbed Usopp head to press his lips toward his. He knew Usopp was just talking to himself when he said that, for it was not really a question for him to answer, but Mr. Prince answered anyway. But Usopp cover his mouth, being scared for a second attack. Sanji stared at him.

"You can't really cover your mouth from me. Now that we know our feelings it will be impossible to hide your feelings from me, Usopp." Sanji teased.

"Ugh…..Shut up…Sanji! I'm not ready for your attacks." Usopp blushed trying to push him away.

"Why? You already admitted your feelings to me." Sanji nuzzle their noses together. Usopp was so confused on what to do. He was not ready for this at all. He doesn't even know if Sanji likes kiss him or was just teasing him. Plus his was sick. Unknown to Usopp though, Sanji was ready to kiss him again. He wanted to feel his lips and get a good taste of what it like, kissing the sniper.

But before Sanji could reach his lips, Usopp started to cough again. It made Sanji realize that they were still wet, haven't change clothes or taken a bath since they arrived in this cabin.

"You might catch my cold you know… *Cough" The sniper breathes. Sanji chuckled to his statement.

"Well, because it's you, I don't think I would mind that…" He grasp his sniper head and place gentle kisses on it, blushing a bit. Usopp's eyebrow twitch, when Sanji kiss his forehead again. Usopp noticed someone was flushing with red by that statement.

"Heh…Your blushing, Sanji… *cough." Usopp chuckled by his stubbornness.

"Shut up. Anyway let's get you out of these clothes and into bed…"

"B-But what about Luffy, and the rest of the crew?"

"We got no choice. It's still raining outside, and its way too dark out. They will be alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji lifted his new lover up and place him on the chair next to the bed. He looked around for a towel to wrap his hair with.

"Wait Sanji! Shouldn't I go take a shower first?"

"I don't think there's one in here." Sanji looked around the area.

"Where's Nia?" Usopp wonder where his friend went.

"I saw her go into this room… Oh there she is… and it seems I found the bathroom. Do you want to take one?"

"Yes please, Sanji-kun!" Usopp chuckled to himself, before getting up on his feet, limping towards the bathroom.

"You know, if you need help, just say so, Idiot."

"No! You don't have to, I want to take a bath by myself!"

"Oh? You want to take a shower with me?" The cook chuckled, teasing him.

"No!" Usopp refused, taking Nia into his arms, running into the bathroom. Sanji sighed, smiling.

Usopp reached into the bathroom, and look back in the door. He would have loved to a bathe with Sanji but, he didn't want him to see his body. They were men, but knowing that they love each other, made Usopp nervous for some reason.

" _What's going on with me….?"_ Usopp thought.

Throughout painful attempts, Usopp was finally able to take his clothes off. Nia, transform into a humanoid form, assisting him. He didn't mind her help, or seeing his naked body for that matter, as when they were kids he was always naked, taking baths with her. Lucky the water was working and like kids they jump in the tube when the water was full.

"Ah…That feels good. Thanks Nia." He cuddles Nia, close to his torso.

"Mew." Nia cried, with delight.

After a few minutes in the tube, a knock came to the door.

"Usopp…Nia-chan everything alright?"

"Uh…Yeah. We're good, right Nia?"

"Mew!"

"Can I come in?" The cook asked. Usopp freaked out because if it. Nia smiled and jump out of the bath.

"W-wha-Wait Nia!" He called out, be realizing it was too late. She already wrapped her tail around the knob, letting Mr. Prince in. Usopp immediately took the curtain and covered the tube.

Sanji walk in, and noticed Nia on the floor wagging her tail. He chuckled and picks her up.

"I was just bringing you guys some towels…"

"Oh… Thank you, Sanji." Usopp said kindly. He glance through the curtain and noticed that he was sitting on the toilet, drying off Nia. When their eyes met, Usopp blushed and soaked back in the tube.

"You know… You don't have to be so nervous around me now that we know our feelings. We had known each other for a long time now…"

"Yeah but it feels werid! I never thought it would ever be like this! And now we're like this, I don't know how to act around you, Sanji! Please try to understand my struggle about this!"

"But I do understand…"

Suddenly, the curtains that separate both of them disappear, as Sanji had pull it away from the sniper. Usopp gasped seeing that he was sitting right next to him on the side of the tube, staring at him, with Nia in his arms.

"Wah! Sanji!"

"I'm just as nervous as you, Usopp."

Sanji gazed at the sniper's panic faced as he dived into the water that was filled with soap. He didn't want to see him right now. Thankfully there was soap so that Sanji could really see his body. Sanji looked at him and wonder how long was he going to stay beneath the water. Was he really that shy around him?

Fearing that he might drown, by Usopp's own stubbornness, he grabbed Usopp chin in the water and lifted him up. Usopp grasp for air doing so.

"You idiot! Do you want to die?" Sanji scolded.

"Sa-Sa-Sanji!" Usopp stuttered before covering himself again.

"Don't worry. I will turn my face so you can feel more comfortable."Sanji sighed, but as he had said that, he turn his face and all Usopp could see was his back, while he was holding Nia in his arms. Usopp felt a bit more calm afterwords, but something inside made him feel sad.

"Or…..Do you want me to leave?" Sanji asked sadly, not looking at Usopp.

"No! That's not what I said!" Usopp shouted. That made Sanji perk up a little.

"I'm…..Just embarrassed….That's all….Just give me time….to get used to his alright?"

Sanji chuckled, happily. "Ok." He took a cigarette out of his pocket and light it up, and started smoking. Usopp didn't mind. It showed that somehow he was fine with this. But it still like Usopp, wanting something. He felt guilty.

Suddenly, Sanji felt a soft touch, on his right hand. Startle he started to turn around to Usopp.

"T-Turn around…." Usopp whisper. Hearing that made, Sanji flinched obey him really quickly. Usopp sounded very different, saying those words. He felt his breathing, hard, behind his neck. His wet body dripping on his jacket, which he wanted to turn around, as he was getting fluster. Sanji even dropped his cigarette.

"U-Uso-Usopp!? What are you-"Sanji gasp, but he was cut off. Nia looked up and noticed that Usopp was resting his head on the cook's shoulder.

"Sanji….I'm sorry…" Usopp whined as he squeeze Sanji's right hand. "I…..just…." Usopp didn't finish his sentence. He just couldn't find the words to tell him who he feels, even though he already admit that he loved this man, it still hard to tell him everything just yet.

Sanji glanced at Usopp resting on his shoulders, as he gently squeezed his hand. He can see that he was trying. Trying this new "relationship thing" out. He can hear it in the sniper king's voice. He knows that he doesn't want to hurt him, as the same to Sanji doesn't want to hurt Usopp. Sanji can feel his collar getting more wet by Usopp's body but he didn't mind. His heart was starting to beat faster.

"Usopp…"

"I really want this to work out…I want…." Usopp sounding a bit frustrated with himself, trying to finish his word of thought.

Sanji smiled as he started to nuzzle into his sniper's afro.

"Usopp…Can I kiss you?" Sanji whisper to Sogeking's ears.

Usopp's remain silent. Sanji knew why. He could tell he was blushing as his shoulder started to get hot.

"Can I look at your face?" Sanji asked.

"No…." Usopp grumbled, as he shook his head.

"Please?" Sanji tried to make him look at him as he did so earlier. That pleading voice as his, was making Usopp raise his head up but shook his head again.

"Please….? The great Captain Usopp?"

It took a while this time, but with just a little push, the sniper finally raise his head to look at the cook. His face was wet, but as he suspected it was going to be red. It made him very happy that he was affecting him that easily. The fact that his face shows that color only proves to him that he does how feelings for him that this isn't one sided. He had to wonder what other sides that sniper had that Sanji didn't know yet.

"Can I kiss you? Usopp?" He asked again, smiling. Usopp didn't like that. For the cook seem to be liking this.

Usopp, being stubborn and all, didn't want to answer that question. But stayed very still as Sanji even let go Usopp's right hand to cup his face, and lean closer to his face. He even turned around, but not fully to see Usopp's body. His attention seem to be on his face. Usopp closed his eyes, feeling a bit nervous about this. Sanji can see that as well but he continued on. Usopp felt his lips on his forehead. He open his eyes halfway, gazing into Sanji's eyes. The cook chuckled and started to peck gentle kisses on Usopp's right cheek. Usopp seems to be loving it as he didn't say anything, and continued to allow Sanji show his love for him. Sanji couldn't believe he is doing this. Never in his life did he thought he would be kissing a man. And the more surprising thing is that it feels so good. He thought he would be gross out by doing this. But that thought never even cross his mind when doing this to Usopp. In fact quite the opposite, he loved doing this to his sniper. He wanted to do more to him. Kiss his face, his fingers, his chest….everything….But he figured that Usopp wasn't prepared for that. So right now, he wanted to kiss his lips. He looked at Usopp with caution and noticed that Usopp wasn't backing down. He seem to be relax, waiting for Sanji to touch him. Usopp's face was red, but looked like he was waiting for something from Sanji. That surprised him really. He gently touch his lips, and started kiss his eye lids, teasing Usopp a bit. Usopp twitch nervously, not expecting Sanji to kiss him there. Sanji chuckled a bit, before moving in to take the real prize. His lips. Usopp could feel his tongue diving in to feel his own tongue.

When their mouths left each other, Sanji gazed at his sniper. Usopp look like he was in a dream with his eyes closed. Sanji closed his very own eyes and held the sniper's head nuzzling their foreheads together.

They remain quiet for the rest of Usopp's bath time together. Usopp didn't even wash himself. Instead he just rested on Sanji's shoulder holding their hands together, with a gentle smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

After spending a hour in the bathroom, Sanji and Usopp both decided that it was time to go to bed. Usopp was still injure so Nia help out with changing into suitable clothes.

Just when everything seem fine, Usopp noticed one thing. There was only one bed. That means he would have to sleep with Sanji. His nervousness started to rise.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked, taking noticed of his behavior.

"I'll…..sleep on the floor."

"No you're not, idiot. We can share this bed."

"It's totally fine really. I can sleep on the floor."

" No! You're injured and sick. Just listen to me for once."

"Yeah well…" And that was the last word that came out of his mouth, before Sanji push him in the bed.

"Ow…"

"Just behave like a good boy and sleep on the bed. I promise I won't do anything to you. Okay?"

Usopp stared at Sanji for a long while. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Sanji could read his body reaction like a book and grabbed his arm and push him onto the body.

"You idoit. If your nervous than, I will sleep on the floor."

"Sanji?"

"What is it?" Sanji moaned. It seem he was bit annoyed, for he was trying to sleep.

"I- Cough cough!" Usopp started to cough a lot. It seem that that bath wasn't enough to cool him down from his cold. Sanji heard that and started to get up from the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Please ignore me!" Usopp coughed as he turn his blanket over and roll back into bed.

Suddenly he felt a body getting on the bed. Usopp trembled, knowing who it was.

"Don't lie to me. Let me see." Sanji whispered, taking the blanket away from the sniper.

"Don't look at me. Cough" Usopp choked. Sanji ignore him.

Even in the darkness, Sanji could see Usopp's pink cheeks and he laid on top of him to feel his face. He touch his forehead and see that it was extremely hot. He was sick.

"I-Im fine! Don't worry about me!" Usopp tried to push him away but with Sanji touch it was impossible to do so.

"Idoit… You're so cold, even after that bath. At this point you'll freeze to death if you can't stay warm." And without giving it a second thought, Sanji slip into the bed beside the sniper, bringing Usopp close to his chest.

"Sa-Sanji! What are you-"

"I'm keeping you warm. Is that a problem?"

"Yes! What if you catch it?!"

"I'm not too worried about catching your cold, Usopp. I even told you earlier that I wouldn't mind catching it either."

Usopp remain quiet for a second. He realize that he couldn't fight with this man. But the truth beneath it all, he want to be close to the cook. Of course he didn't want Sanji to hear this selfish side of him.

"Oooo-k…." The sniper sigh, before coughing again. Sanji heard it and brought him closer to his chest.

"Get some sleep. We will let Chopper look at you tomorrow." Usopp glance up at Sanji in the dark. After an hour in the dark together, the sniper wanted to try something. His body was moving on his own hoping Sanji would noticed.

Sanji felt two gentle hand touch his back, slowly squeezing it. Usopp moved in closer snuggling the cook's chest.

" _Please….Don't let him notice…."_ Usopp closed his eyes shut. _"I want us to stay like this. I don't want him to see this see this selfish side of me….But I think its ok…..Even it's for a little while…"_

Sanji closed his eyes again and embraced his sniper tenderly, returning his hug as the two drifted to sleep following Nia jumping into the bed. They both felt her presence as she walked above their pillow. They both made a gentle smile as they heard her meow in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

When they returned to the Sunny, Usopp got bandaged up by Chopper, also getting scolded by the crew. They all apologize for not telling them where were. Of course they were all adults in the matter but that didn't matter to the crew, especially Luffy. They were family and they stick together.

"Hey. Have you guys seen Usopp?" The cook called out to the crew. They were all doing their own thing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

"I haven't seen him." Franky said, seem to be creating a new invention.

"Did you check his room?" Robin asked, reading her book.

"Yeah…I think he was playing with Nia a little a while ago." Nami said, a matter of fact.

"Hmm."

Usopp was in his room, with Nia playing in her child form. She was looking at his inventions. While on the other hand he was doing something else.

"W-wha-what are you doing, Usopp-kun?" Nia asked, holding his staff in her small hands.

"Oh… Just making something…." Usopp smiled.

"Oh? Let me see. Let me see!" Nia asked, running up to see he was doing. When she glances at it, she could figure out immediately what it was.

"Is that…?" She pointed at the object. Usopp didn't answer her question but rest his head in her pink hair. Nia loved that but she knew what his answer would be even though he wasn't finish.

Suddenly, a knock came at his door.

"Usopp? Are you in here?" It was Sanji. Usopp freaked out, not wanting him to enter his room right now.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sanji?" Usopp panic. Nia gazed at her friend, wondering what was wrong. Usopp looked around in his room and was real quick to react as Sanji open the door.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like that?" Sanji looked to see that Usopp was laughing strangely. Nia was at his side, before running up to the chef.

"Oh….Nothing. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Usopp was sitting on the floor, laughing in a strange tone again.

"Sanji!" Nia called to the cook.

"Hey Nia-chan." The cook smiled as he lifted her up and started to swing her around in the air. Something that Usopp never really noticed with those two. Maybe it was Nia never really hang out with Sanji before, or at least Usopp never saw it, until now.

"Did you need something, Sanji?" Usopp asked. Sanji kind as of annoyed by that statement, seeming by the tone of voice he wanted him to leave.

"I'm just coming to check up on you." Sanji lifted Nia over his shoulders. Nia touch the cook's hair cheerfully, like it was own child. Usopp glance at the two of them, and wonder how Sanji would be like it he became a father.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked the sniper, who seem to be in a daze.

"Oh….It's nothing." Usopp lied. Sanji didn't buy it for a second. But he pretended to go along with it for the time being.

"So…What's going on?" Sanji asked.

"Usopp was working on something." Nia cheerfully brought up.

"Nia!"

"Oh? What was he working on Nia-chan?" Sanji asked her teasing Usopp.

"Nothing interesting at all!" Usopp's face was red with embarrassment.

"Oh I doubt that." Sanji teased, almost smirking. "What was it?"

"Nothing…I was…just working on a new invention. See?" Usopp brought a few new gadgets that Sanji never seen. So he was telling part of the truth. Sanji knew there was more to it then the sniper was leading on here. He wouldn't get so fluster if he was "just" working on new invention.

"I see…It looking into something that could help us on later adventures." Sanji smiled taking a closer look at the weapons he was making.

"I hope so…I want to help my crewmates as much as possible." Usopp showed a little blush by Sanji's compliment.

"I think so. You pull through when the worst cases come." Sanji smile, nudging Usopp's shoulder a bit. Usopp couldn't look at him. Sanji chuckle, but then noticed something was underneath Usopp's bed, next to the cooks fingers.

"What is that?" Sanji started to pull what seems to be a big book of some kind.

"What?" Usopp turn to see that Sanji found his other project that he was working on.

"No! Don't look at that!" Usopp tried to take his project back but Sanji dodge his hands away.

"So…Is this the other project you were so fluster about?" Sanji teased.

"No! It's just something I don't want anyone to see." Usopp still tried to take it back but it was no use.

"Sanji!" Usopp whined. Sanji only chuckled and finally started to look closer at the book. He looked at Usopp upset face and figure that it was something that he didn't want to see, then he should mind his own business.

"Here…Usopp." Usopp looked up and see that he was giving back his book. The took it back immeditaly.

"It just…Want this relationship….to last… If this is something that you don't want to show then I won't look in it."

Usopp looked at Sanji playing with Nia. His face looks happy but in his heart; sad. He hurt Sanji.

"Here…..Just don't laugh at me ok?" Sanji and Nia looked to see Usopp looking in the other direction. Sanji could see that he trying to being fair in this relationship.

The cook, gently took the book away from Usopp's trembling hands. Looking at it, he noticed that it wasn't a book, but in fact a sketchbook. After taking a long look at it, he decided to open it. With that he eyes widen at the sight before him as Nia made a gentle smile while nuzzling against his face.

"Is this….me?" Sanji asked. Usopp's face was still in another direction, but nodded very slowly.

Sanji looked back at the picture at started to blush. He was amazed at how detailed it was. It was drawn in pencil, with Sanji cooking in the kitchen with a smile on his face.

" _Is this…how Usopp sees me through his eyes?"_ Sanji thought. He looks back at Usopp. He look like he was in shame. Why? This drawing was amazing. He was always a good artist but Sanji never really see him draw before. He wanted to embrace him. He was being so cute. He knew that he probably shouldn't startle him, but he couldn't help it.

Two loving hands reach out to wrap around his boyfriend's body, making the boy freak out.

"Wah!" Usopp gasp. Sanji knew he was embarrass but he didn't care. He wanted to touch this boy.

"This….drawing…is beautiful Usopp…"

"Don't say that….I really didn't want you to see it. It's too embarrassing." Usopp squirmed in Sanji's embrace.

"But you DID let me see it." Sanji teased. Usopp knew that. He felt so guilty about not letting his new boyfriend see what he was working on. Sanji of course knew that but it was cute, in its own way. Nia knew that as well.

Sanji try to glance at his lover but Usopp looked away.

"Hey…..Sanji…..?"

"Hm…."

"Did you….think it was wrong….For me….to have the fight with Luffy two years ago?"  
"Eh? What brought this on?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now….I just….didn't want abandon the Merry….She was our crewmate too…I….just…." The sniper breathed. Sanji could hear that his voice was sad, he eyes wear filled with tears. The sniper didn't want the chef to see him this way.

The cook, took ahold of the snipers chin, demanding him to turn his face. Usopp looked like a mess. Sanji didn't mind it though.

"I think….That you leaving the crew was a stupid decision! You idiot!"

"But I was so weak before!"

"Why? Cause you weren't strong like the rest of us? I told you before everyone has things they can and can't do..."

"I Know…I know that now…but." Sanji didn't buy that.

"Listen to me…Who was the one that was able to save Robin-chan? Who was the one that was able to have my back in times of need? Who drew the captain's flag that resembles the straw hats.

"Usopp…You may not be the strong one of the crew. You may not be our captain. But you are our Sniper.

"You are our family, my friend, my lover, my boyfriend… And so what if you're not the strongest. So what if you can't cook. So what if you couldn't fix things. So what that you couldn't be our navigator, Doctor, or even a shitty Swordsman."

Usopp glance at Sanji.

"Usopp…With your negative self you were to beat people like Perona. Even though it drives me insane to say that it help you beat her. You can still do many other things. You can invent cool things. You can strategies. You're smart. Heck you can even touch a spider. Yeah….I can understand your feelings for the Merry. We all didn't want to leave her…even me. But She was nowhere beyond repair. You know this. Luffy didn't want to see her leave. But I think I know the real reason why you left. Because Kaya gave us that ship. That fact it was something close to your home. That fact that it felt like you were abandoning Kaya's gift to the crew. It was also because you lost the money. Because the fact that you couldn't even protect that, made you feel like you were so weak to even be within this crew. You were too ashamed to face us. But neither me, Chopper, Zoro, or even our Captain or Nami, cared about the money. We only cared about you. And if I ever got to meet Kaya, I believe she wouldn't blame you for what happen to the ship. So would you stop being so negative and letting your insecurities get the better of you. We never thought you were weak and we aren't going to start now."

"Sanji…." Usopp closed his eyes…trying to hold back his tears a bit. Sanji could probably guess that this wasn't even going to be the last time he would have to tell him this, but he knew that he would be a "Brave warrior of the sea" someday. All he could do is just watch over him.

"Ok…."

"Now…Let's take a better look at your drawings shall we?" Sanji took the sketch book again, and started to flip through the pages. He started to see make beautiful drawings of objects, animals, and even the crew. He even seen Nia in a sketch.

"These are all beautiful, Usopp…"

"T-Thank you." Usopp's cheek were red. Sanji chuckled, and brought Usopp closer and kissed his dark cheek.

"Do…..you think? I can request a drawing from you sometime?" Sanji ask. Usopp blinked at him, surprised. He never got a request from any of his crewmates before. Beside from their captain who request him to draw the flag for the Merry.

"I don't see why not." Usopp fiddled his fingers together. Sanji chuckled as they both look through his sketch book together.


	8. Chapter 8

Usopp and Nia where playing together on the Thousand Sunny, and noticed that Sanji was sitting in the kitchen; sighing.

They both glance at him, before at each other as the cook kept on sighing. They both decided to walk towards him sitting on the counter.

"Hey Sanji. What wrong?" Usopp asked. Mr. Prince raised his towards his sniper before sighing again.

"Do you really want to know?" Sanji whispered.

"Y-Yeah…I mean…if you want to?" Usopp stuttered. He thought since they were now lovers that he should listen to his lover problems.

"We happen had time to be alone since we started dating…" Sanji sigh, once more.

"We had been alone plenty of times." Usopp said matter of fact. Sanji lit a cigarette, before shaking his head. His boyfriend didn't get it. Sure they been alone and hanging out a lot more, but not somewhere long enough.

"We haven't been alone long enough…. to make love to each other…" Sanji admitted, honestly.

You couldn't tell what was hotter. The kettle boiling over or Usopp's and Nia's face turning smoking red, hearing Sanji's complaint. This cook was sulking over sex.

"W-WaWAHWAH WHAT?!" The burning hot, Captain Usopp stuttered, loudly. Was this cook really that depressed over it?

"You mean….You never wanted to make love with me?" Sanji asked, seeming kind of disappointed.

"No! That not the issue here!" Usopp shouted. " Of course I thought of it! It just…." The rarely know Sniper King trailed off.

"You never thought that I might want you the same way, even though we are now lovers?" He asked.

"No…You just said it so bluntly… Seriously who does that?!"

"Please don't tell me that you coming down with "I can't have sex with my lover" Disease?"

"NO! STUPID SANJI! THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" Usopp scream at the top of his lungs. It seems that his lover wasn't even listening. All he seems to care about was getting on with him. Doesn't he realize that "normal" people just don't go ask people out of the blue like that? But then again, was Sanji, a womanizer isn't really normal is he? Yes, Usopp had wanted Sanji, and wouldn't really mind doing that kind of thing with him, but hearing him say yet like was a whole different story.

"Usopp…"

"You just don't understand, Idiot!" and the sniper ran out of the Thousand Sunny, with Nia in his arms.

With Sanji, by himself, his cigarette almost out, grasping his own face, in frustration.

"I'm such an idiot." He admitted to himself.

Usopp felt that he was somewhere else.

Sanji was standing behind him.

"Wah."

"I can't….stop myself….I want him….I want Sanji…"

Usopp heart was beating so fast. He didn't know what to do with himself.

"Usopp…Do you not know what your body and heart wants?"

"Wha-what are you talking about? Wha-what? Are you implying Sanji?!"

All of sudden, the sniper felt to strong arms embrace him. He didn't know what to do or how to react to any of this.

"What are you doing?!"

"You may not realize this but you and I are far deeper than you can ever imagine…"

Usopp's face was flush with red as the cook whisper want he wanted out loud.

"There's no holding back Usopp. You don't need to hold back. I'm completely yours."

Usopp felt a hand touch his face, turning him to the man that stood behind him.

"You don't need to worry about a thing. Just leave it to me. I will show you what it's really like to be loved by someone."

"Ah…."

Usopp couldn't help but close his eyes in fear, while Sanji brought their lips together.

"Mmmm."

Usopp was redder than ever. Maybe he was very sick. He could feel Sanji pushing his tongue in his mouth with holding down his face. After they parted, the sniper was making it hard to breathe.

"Ha…Sanji…"

Usopp gave in to his selfish desires and clutch on his lover, and kiss him back passionately as his jump back into the prince.

"I can't stop myself!"

"Oi, Usopp. Wai- mph…"

Two hand finally push him back.

"Calm down."

"Ha!" Usopp breathed so hard in the air.

"I…ER…" Usopp started to hold back in fear. "What was I….GAH!"

"Usopp. I will not let you escape." The prince lifted the sniper up.

"What on earth is going on here? I-it is really Sanji standing behind me. I'm too scared to look."

"Ah…You do realize who I am right?

"Yes… You are Usopp from the east blue. You are also a member to the straw hats."

"And this is a faraway island where the loved ones who raise you are not here. However I am. I can heal what your body wants."

The sniper couldn't take it anymore as he turn around and shove the prince into the bed.

"Yet you weren't there for me when I needed you….You weren't there when my mother died. You weren't there for me when I was at East Blue."

The sniper jump on top on the cook as he stare into his heart.

"Do you think your words will be enough to tame me? To come into my heart that easily? It's not that easier my friend!"

"Don't underestimate me."

The cook felt Usopp lips on his mouth. He figure that he just wanted to be on top. He didn't want to lose to Sanji.

All of sudden, the sniper felt a hand touch his member, cause Usopp to twitch.

"Nh…"

Usopp felt a kiss on his cheek while he trying to hold back.

"Ah…" Usopp moaned.

"For what you were telling me a second ago, this is telling me a different story."

"All you need to do is give yourself in to me. Show me what you're true feelings are, Sogeking. For my lips, my hands and my tongue….Just think of these only."

The sniper king felt a tongue touch his neck which cause him to tremble. His hand slow brought his hand to touch the prince's hand as his body didn't know what to do. He felt two large hands unclothing his shirt as he moan in pleasure.

Next was coming for his pants as he didn't want no one to see. He felt the cook push him forward pass his face and he unbutton his pants, pulling it down.

"No….Don't…..please….." Usopp whined. But his pleas were being ignored.

Sooner or later, Usopp felt a wet tongue touching his length, licking it. He wanted him to stop.

"Don't touch….it…Nh…" Usopp was burning with shame and embarrassment. He want to so badly cover up. But while the prince's touch there's was a very low chance of it happening. He sooner, felt kisses before being flip over on the bed. He tried to run away, but the prince kept him in place, as he started taking the member in his mouth, sucking it deeply.

"Ahhh! Please….Sanji…"

"We shouldn't be doing this….But…."

"His face….His lips…are so beautiful….That I want more…."

"Ah….Nooo!"

Then Usopp felt something happen. His eyes open and noticed something in the cook's mouth. He react immediately trying to stop him from swallowing it but it was impossible. Sanji already swallow it as his started to lick his nipples.

"Wait! No! I can't….No….."

Then all reality came back to life as the sniper's eyes open. He was in his bed. His face was flush with red as he cover his mouth and remember everything in his dream.

Nia came behind him and hopped on his shoulder.

"Mew?"

"What?! What was I thinking about!?"


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello Everyone! I guess I am back again to upload more chapters from this story. I receive a comment asking me to continue it. Truth to be told most of this was already written many years ago. I tried to upload this as time went on but I kind of forgot to do it. Haha. I still have a lot more written, but as For now, I shall post it up to this point. Thank you so much for reading this story.**

* * *

Somewhere in Village, lied the soon to be the brave warrior of the sea, sitting on top of the high tower on the Island. He gaze into the sunset with Nia on his back, he thought about of the whole situation that went on earlier with Sanji.

"I'm such a fool." He thought. "I was only thinking about myself…Maybe I should talk to him properly about this?"

"Jeez, who would have known you would be up here." A voiced called from behind him. The sniper jumps startled.

"S-Sanji! What are you doing here?" He gasped.

"You ran off so I followed you, Jeez. You're such a pain." The cook scratches his head, looking irritated with himself. He gazes at the sniper, blushing a bit, not before sitting down next to him. Usopp felt nervous, not really finding the words to say. How can he address the whole "Sex" topic?

Suddenly, he felt a gentle hand, entwined with his. Usopp grimaced up to Sanji, who was looked away from him, with his cheeks red. He felt so warm, that he must have been in a dream.

"Look, Usopp. I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't think about your feelings. It's just, now that we are now a couple; I want to do more things with you. I want us to go on more dates together. I want us to walk on the same path, as equal…"

Usopp couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure they went on a few dates, but Sanji wanted more. He wanted to more things together, despite that they already been together for a long time now, as a family. But not they know each other feelings, Sanji wanted to do more things as a couple.

"I understand if you don't want to have sex. I will always love you, for who you are." The cook breathed, using his other hand to caress Usopp face.

"It's not that I don't want to….do it…with you…" The sniper spoke. "It was just…So sudden…I didn't know how to react to it. And you weren't listening to my feelings…"

Sanji look at the Sniper's cute, tomato face. It was just too adorable for him not to kiss. But with Usopp, talking about his problems now was not the time for that.

"But I didn't really think about you, Sanji. About how you were feeling about this. I'm sorry." Sanji continued to stare down at his partner, hearing the sadness and regret in his voice and on his face. He gently release Usopp's hand, before bringing him close to his side, allowing him to rest his head on his right shoulder, holding his left hand with his right.

"Aww…" Sanji chuckled. "I don't want to force you if you don't want to, Usopp. I just want to be with you."

"I-I want to…be with you too.." The cook gently pick up his lover's hand, kissing it on the palm, in understanding.  
"I really want you, Usopp. Will you let me prove to you that I really do love you?" Sanji asked kindly. Usopp stared at the cook, thinking about his question. Was he ready to finally make love to him? Should he just run away again? It was his choice, as Sanji let it up to him. He was being kind about, and thoughtful of his feeling, but was his heart, body and soul, ready for him? He closed his eyes and made his decision.

Sanji felt, to hand cling on to his torso as the sharpshooter rest his head on it, blushing. He didn't say a world, but made a slow nod, accepting his proposal.

* * *

Taking, his hand, Sanji lead Usopp to the one place they can be alone. It has been awhile since they been their but it was the only option they could think of, with Nia's consent of course. He started to rain halfway again, and they were soaked. However that didn't seem to phase either of them at all, as all they could think about, the only thing that was on their minds was each other.

Arriving at the cabin, once again, nobody was there. They slowly step inside, feeling a bit nervous, especially for Usopp. Sure he might have agreed to it, but actually following through with it was another story. He's never done it before; he only read it in the books when he was a child.

"Usopp…" The cook whispers. His voice made Usopp jump a bit, being lost in thought. He turn to see that the cook was staring at him.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready." Again leaving the choice all up to the sharpshooter.

"What?! Oh. It's not that. I'm just so feeling strange…My heart won't stop beating."

Sanji walk over towards him, taking his hand, placing it on his chest.

"I'm nervous too. But I'm also excited too." Sanji chuckled. Usopp felt his fast beats, telling the truth to the cook's words. He really was nervous.

"I just don't know what to do." The sniper stuttered, trying to be honest with his partner,

"What to do?" Sanji frowned. "Well I don't think there are rules, but we can do this however we want. One step at a time."

"Yeah…I guess your right!" The sniper removed his hand from Sanji's chest, grabbed his face, kissing him, forcefully. This action, was unusual for Usopp, at least to Sanji that it. His eyes widen at the sudden attack, his lips open further as Usopp push his tongue in. Sanji's face started to turn red, moaning in his mouth, trying to kiss his sharpshooter. He brought his hands over his soak clothes, embracing him, trying to put his own tongue back with his mouth. The cook walked forward, as the sniper stumbled backwards on the bed, still having his mouth attached to Sanji's.

After finally breaking their lips apart, Sanji glance down at the sniper, lovingly.

"What was that about?" he teased, holding Usopp's face, panting.

"I don't know…My body moved on its own." Usopp breathed. Sanji chuckled at his words, happy that Usopp somewhat wants this too, in any case. He felt that Usopp agreeing to this, still somehow felt enforced into this because of him. Even though, by that sudden kiss seem to be Usopp trying too hard, but he was glad that it doesn't seem to be the case.

"Hmm. I like that. But I hope I will see more of that." He teased.

"Well…We'll see. Maybe." The sniper counters back, smirking.

Sanji laughed and bend down to kiss the sniper's long-nose, before holding him in his arms. Usopp laughed as well, trying to kiss him back, but Sanji dodge his lips and kiss him again on the forehead. Usopp frowned and looked away from him. Sanji's eyebrow rose before gazing at Usopp in a serious look. Usopp glance back at him, with a very serious face. They glare at each other before laughing at how silly they were being right now, before trying to be serious again, trying to figure out how to approach this situation seriously. Then they laughed again, feeling more relax being with each other, kissing each other passionately.

They're lips part once more, due to Usopp coughing. He was catching a cold again.

"I think I'm coming down with a fever…" Usopp coughed.

"Hmm. I think we are going to have to let Chopper look at you."

"Uh…I don't think Chopper can cure this… *coughed." The sniper nervously rolled on top of Sanji, yanking at the cook's clothes to come off.

"Only…you can cure it…Sanji."

The cook's face flushed with red, hearing Usopp's word. He didn't ever think he would talk this way before. Was the weather getting to him or something else? He felt Usopp's fingers, finally pulling away his black tie.

"I don't know…" The Black Leg Sanji spoken with a smile on his face. "Do I want to cure it?" He pulled the sniper down to kiss him on his burning red cheek.

"Well. I guess we'll be sick together… Sanji." Usopp smirk before asking Sanji to stand up. Sanji obeyed, curious to see what the sniper was going to do. Usopp trembled as he gripped the wet tuxedo off his back, not really wanting for Sanji to touch his own clothes, for he was still embarrassed to show him his body. Sanji sit on the side of the bed, being perfectly still, to help Usopp continued his work, perfectly unaware his thoughts.

When Usopp finally get the shirt off he glance at the cook's chest. It was so muscular; to hot, so sexy, that he couldn't believe that this body belongs to him. It made his face burn as he turn away from this hot figure. Sanji noticed his cute face, and took his right hand, putting it on his chest, which in return startled the great captain Usopp.

"Usopp…There's nothing for you to be nervous about. I told you that I was nervous and still am with you touching me."

"I'm not nervous! I just haven't really paid attention to your body before! And now seeing it makes me feel somehow…" he trailed off.

"Nervous?" he completed his train of thought.

"I'm not nervous! Why aren't you listening to me?"

"I am listening." The cooked chuckled. "I'm just trying to understand you, Usopp."

"I know…I just don't know what to do next. I don't know what I can and cannot do to you. I don't want to make this something you can't handle. *cough."

"Oh?" The cook's eyes glisten with curiosity. "Well what do you know…My little sniper is a pervert after all." Sanji thought.

"Well, shoot me. What do you want to do?" This question made Usopp blushed, turning his eyes away from his lover before being pulled back into the bed again. Sanji was on top of him once more, waiting for him to answer. He noticed that Usopp was biting his own lip in nervousness. It was a turn on for the cook, wanting to be the one to bite down on his lips, sucking it.

"Well…there's this thing about you're…" Usopp lifted his face up to Sanji. Mr. Prince was confused on what Usopp was trying to do before feeling gentle little suckles on along his jaw-line which made his cock pulse. After Usopp bent down from his cute little seductive act, feeling quite embarrassed yet excited at the same time, Sanji gaze down at him with a face looking like he was going to tease him again.

"So…You have a thing for my jaw?" The cook whispered, smiling.

"Shut up, stupid Sanji! It's your fault for making me act this way!" He accused as he cover his face from sheer embarrassment.

"Your right…It is my fault for making you behave this way tonight." Sanji chuckled with laughter. Usopp glance up at him with one eye, kind of surprised that he even agree with him.

"You liked it?" He mumbled.

"Yeah…It was a hell of a turn on for me. So I'll take responsivity for your actions, but in exchange promise me you also show me how much you love me."

"You're just teasing me right now." The sniper accused, for he felt what he did was disgusting for Sanji to be touch like that by a man.

"I'm quite serious, Usopp. Like for example, I love those pouty lips of yours, that always begging to be kiss, like right now…"

He bent down to kiss his sniper passionately. Usopp lifted his finger to touch the cook's face trying to kiss him back, but the cook, suck on his bottom lip.

"I want to do that all night long…"

The sniper breathed heavily hearing those words which cause his excitement to rise.

When Usopp felt Sanji slowly removing his straps from his shoulder he froze in terror.

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see."

"See what?"

"My body…"

"Why? It's not anything that I haven't seen."

"B-B-But…It's…weird now…"

"Why is that? Is it because we are both guys that you are now shy?"

"No! It's not that at all! Well…kind of..." Usopp gently push himself up, away from Sanji bare chest, turning his face into another direction. Sanji glance at the boy, waiting for his answer.

"I know that we are both men…We seen each other naked body before whenever we all bath together, like in Alabasta…"

"So what's the problem now?" Sanji asked, quietly pushing Usopp to continue. The cook was trying to understand his sniper. He couldn't understand what the boy was afraid of.

"It's just… We didn't really see ourselves as lovers back then… We didn't really consider dating or anything. And you liked women and still do to this day." Usopp noticed that Sanji was going to say something but he put his hand on his mouth, so he can let him finish.

"I remember what you told me about why you like women and I understand that, so I not going to fight with you on that. That's not the issue here. It's more of how I look… I'm not attractive or anything…I know you don't care about that, but I still do…" There he goes again. Being negative about his own wellbeing.

"And it's not just that…I'm just embarrassed…doing something like this… Making love was something that I thought of a little bit, but not much, like many people do. I'm afraid after all this….That all we been through…you might not like it…That maybe after a doing something like this a few more times, that you will get bored of me, and move on to the next girl that comes your way…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Sanji." Tears startled the cook, as he noticed that after Usopp spoke his last words. The boy was crying. Sanji thought after everything that he just said and could comprehend what his true thoughts were.

"You're such an idiot." Mr. Prince spoke, gently cupping the boy's face in between his face.

"Wah! Sanji!" Usopp flushed at the sudden attack by the cook. He looks pathetic right now.

"You think that after having sex that I will get bored of you? You think that after all we been through, that I will just give you up for this or anything else for that matter?"

"I-I-!" Usopp's head had been shaken, by the man right in front of him.

"You idiot! Did you not listen what I said to you earlier before all this happen?!" Sanji exclaimed.

Usopp tried really hard to remember what he said, but with all the emotions that were filling up inside him he couldn't think of anything. Sanji closed his eyes and sigh at the disappointment especially if what he said wasn't too long ago. It was today in fact.

"I told you that we didn't have to do this. And that no matter what, I will always love you…"

"Yeah! But how can you be so sure?!" Usopp interrupted.

"Will you just shut up and listen for once in your life, Usopp!" Sanji exclaimed, pinching Usopp's face, angrily.

"When I told you that I loved you that was something that couldn't be taken likely. I wouldn't just say that to anyone…Well maybe I have with girls, but not a guy! And don't get me wrong, I love our crew, but I wouldn't have confessed like that to a guy. And I still dislike guys. Do you really think my feelings for you are that half-hearted? Just to let you know that you will be the first and last guy that I'll will do that for…Because you are the only one that makes me feel this way, and as long as I have been with you, it's doesn't look like it going away anytime soon… Or never at all…"

"And you seem to forget that other thing too…"

"W-What was that?*cough" Usopp croaked. They will were still wet from the rain. Blanket was on the floor, the sheet was damped, Sanji was almost naked, and Usopp? Still clothed.

"I told you that I would prove to you how much I truly love you…I wouldn't be doing this with someone if I didn't like them back. I want to make love to you, because I want you, Usopp…"

Usopp looked into Sanji's light blue eyes. By his sweet, warm, loving smile, he was very serious about what he said, and Usopp knew that. Usopp just sobbed in his lover's hand, similar to a baby. Sanji didn't mind, for he believe that this wouldn't be the last time, he would have to tell him how much he loves him, but for now, this idiot seems to get it. And he knew, that he would just have to keep doing it, if he wanted him to stay by his side. It takes time, and with Usopp that with time, we would truly understand his feelings to the point where this kind of situation wouldn't happen again, that he would be more confident not only in Sanji, but himself.

"I will ask you one more time, Usopp. Do you want to continue doing this? If we stop now, that fine with me, but it you want to continue, just let you know that I will not stop, no matter what happens…No more games…"

Usopp opened his eyes towards the blonde and made his decision. The boy was in love with Sanji, and he didn't want to stop now, not after how far they come.

"I want us to do this….make love….together…Just treat me gently, ok?" He wailed. Sanji smiled and kiss his cheek.

"You fool….Of course I will…" Sanji chuckled, moving closer to his face, kissing it.


	10. Chapter 10

A finger reaches the strap that it was trying to take off earlier. Usopp immediately blush at the sudden touch, but that didn't stop Sanji from continuing his urge to undress his sniper. He already told him that they would continue no matter what if Usopp had agree to the situation, which he indeed has, so there was no going back now.

After taking off one of the sniper's straps, he stared at his face, burning red with embarrassment.

"Your still embarrass about me seeing your body?" Sanji asked, grabbing a hold of the other strap.

"Y-Yes! Shut up!"

"I still don't see why. I've seen you body before."

"Don't you see?! Before, we weren't lovers so it was ok, but now that we doing something like this, it's really embarrassing. Because now you are going to be doing things….with my body, looking at my body directly….it's just…just driving me crazy! Because it you-"

Suddenly the sharpshooter cover his mouth, after just realizing what he just said, not wanting to admit that last part. Sanji's eyes widen, in surprised.

"B-Baka! You are making say strange things again, Sanji!" Usopp exclaimed, waving his hand back and forth in front of his face, blocking Sanji from seeing.

"Usopp…" Sanji pull his hand away from his face to see him so fluster. "You are…so adorable sometimes." He chuckled, blushing a bit.

"Shut up! Just keep doing what you were doing!" Usopp, shouted, being stubborn in a cute way, at least to Sanji.

"With pleasure, Sniper king…"

"W-What I didn't mean…Ah!" Usopp tried to stop Sanji but it was too late, he already got the second strap off, pulling a bit of his overalls off, revealing his bare chest.

Sanji blinked a bit, never really hearing the brave warrior of the sea moan before. It sounded too beautiful, so arousing, and so wonderful; for it turn him on so much, that he couldn't wait hear more.

On the other hand, Usopp didn't understand his own sounds from his own long nose as he quickly covers his own mouth after hearing it.

"Did I just really make that sound?" He thought, and then he flinched, feeling the massages of the cook, feeling his torso, after being separate for two years. He was just doing his own thing; admiring the abs he got from the training. Memories surfaced, recalling how scrawny he used to be. Did that change that fact that would have loved him back then if he was still look like that? Probably not. But he did like that his sniper was getting stronger as everyone else, not only becoming more confident in himself, but in his body and his abilities.

"Shit, what happen to you those last two years? I barely noticed how muscular it has been we last seen each other."

"I had to get stronger… For Luffy's sake. For the crew's…Everyone's sake…" Sanji listen and could hear sadness in his voice. The sniper looked down in regret.

"Back on that Island, when Zoro disappeared….I couldn't do anything. I really felt….useless at that time…"

Uh oh. This is bad. Sanji didn't mean to bring him down. What happen back on the Island hurt everybody including him and Usopp?

"Don't be so down on yourself. We all couldn't do anything at that time. We all share the same issue here. None of us was a match for him…"

"Yeah! But I couldn't do anything! I couldn't help one bit." Sanji in return took his right finger and pinch Usopp's cheek.

"Ow! Sanji."Usopp whined.

"Yeah and how do you think I felt when I couldn't do anything to protect my crewmates? When you tried to carry me when I couldn't do anything to stop him? I tried to protect you guys like Brooke did before you, and seeing you terrified, but putting everything you got to protect me, to protect our crew…and when you disappear right before my eyes…" He trailed off. Usopp noticed that Sanji was in a whole different world. He remember what happen at that time, wanting to protect his friends, but wasn't strong enough. Sanji has been through a lot. He always acted like the big brother, trying to protect his family, like Zoro. He remember the sacrifice that the swordsman's was willing to make in order to protect Luffy, though nobody never breathed a word about it, he remember that Sanji was willing to do the same for his not only his captain but for his beloved crew. Oh course this was not something that Sanji nor Zoro would bring up but Usopp could understand that enough that even though they both fight a lot over of the course of their adventure, they both really respect each other. Usopp has always felt they were more like the big brothers of the family, always willing to protect their siblings from any danger especially for their captain. Heck all three of them even had a name called the "monster trio" So where did Usopp fit with Sanji? How could even match that bond that the three of them had?

Suddenly he felt to hands grasping the sharpshooter's face.

"Usopp…When you disappear, back on that island, my heart stop…I didn't know what to do about it at that point. I let my captain down, my crewmates were all leaving right in front of me and you…had to protect me…"

Usopp could tell he was hurt as the cook was trembling as he held his face. Usopp moved slowly towards his forehead, caressing with his own.

"What you did for this island. Taking on those guys on your own like that…didn't even bother to have us help you, because you wanted to handle the guys on your own, and prove to be a better person. Why? We almost lost you because of it. If it weren't for Nia-chan, sacrificing her life for the sake of your own…Do you have any idea how worried, heartbroken we were because of the actions you took? I know you wanted to save Nia-chan and you wanted us to believe in you, but please…Don't be so reckless. Don't act on your own when you got us, your friends, your crewmates, and your family with you. You're not alone."

Sanji looked up at the sniper who seem to be depress, hearing that statement, but Sanji didn't care. He need Usopp to know that he can't be running off the face of the planet on his own and nearly getting himself killed because of it when he has friends who care about him deeply.

Usopp didn't answer because he simply didn't know if something like that was going to happen again. It could be tomorrow, or tonight to be frankly honest. Or on some other island. There might be one day when that might happen again so he didn't want to promise to that.

Unfortunately Sanji can read his expression and knew exactly what he was thinking, as he pinched his cheek again.

"Hey! Are you listening, Usopp? Don't you dare be going do something reckless again? Promise me!" He scolded.

"Ow! Sanji! I can't! I don't want to promise something I can't keep!"

"Shit! Then-Why can't you!?" Sanji exclaimed, pinching his cheek even harder.

"OW! OW! Sanji-kun! I can't make that promise because I don't want you or the others protecting me!"

"What you mean protecting you!? You always want us protecting you all the time!? Why now is an issue!?"

"That's not it! I don't want to see you…die for my sake…"

Sanji stopped pinching his bruised right pink cheek, and stared at him, curiously wondering what he is talking about.

"The reason why I've became this way…The reason why…I became stronger was to protect, my Captain, my crewmates, and you. I don't want to see you guys have to be sticking your necks out for me. I want to be a worthy crewmate standing by your side."

"Usopp…"

"I don't want to see the day where you or Zoro would be sacrificing yourselves for our sak-"

"Wait! What do you mean me or Moss head?" Sanji was confused, wondering what he could be talking about.

"Oh crap! I wasn't supposed to talk about that!" Usopp covered his mouth, remembering what was told back at Thriller Bark. He surprised that he didn't bring it up sooner with him and his big mouth.

"Talk about what? Tell me, Usopp."

"I can't! Y-You might hit me, Sanji-kun!"

"Don't call me by name…I'm Mr. Prince now…" The cook, withdrew some black glass from out of nowhere and put them on, making a goofy smile.

"Now tell me Usopp-kun…What is it that on your mind?" He spoke, transforming into a different person. It has been over two years since he made an appearance.

"Uh…Mr. Prince?" Usopp didn't know what to say. Mr. Prince was like someone he could look up. He would give him advice for typical problem, but this issue was something he could not say.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Prince…I wish I could tell you but I can't. Don't be mad me." That was not going to cut it. Not this time.

"If you don't tell me, then Sanji will make love to you right now, and rapture you whole body including your ass." He threatens darkly. Mr. Prince made a mischievous look, wiggling his hands in the air, to show proof that he was not joking around.

"WAH! I'm Sorry Mr. Prince! It's just Sanji-kun said, don't bring it up! That's why!"

Mr. Prince glances at the sniper, wondering what the hell Sanji told him not to bring up. He thought this would be simple fun but not he got to know now.

"What did he tell you? I'm promise not to tell Sanji-kun about this Please." Mr. Prince asked kindly.

"Well."

"Please." Again with that pleading voice, so impossible to resist.

"Well….Ok, but please don't tell Sanji-kun this ok?"

"Ok." Yes his pleading voice got through to him. "So tell me Usopp-kun. What did Sanji Tell you?"

"Well…Sanji didn't really tell me about it. But he told someone about it. They weren't from our crew, but they witness the whole thing.

"And what did Sanji tell them?"

"You see… Mr. Prince. There was incident that happen back on island called Thriller Bark where there was something big powerful, knocked us all out including our captain. He seek out to take our captain's life. But Zoro, our swordsman's was willing to sacrifice his own life or his captain and his crewmates. And when his about to do it, Sanji step in, willing to do the same. However Zoro, knocked him out and took the pain on himself, for Luffy's sake. After that, he was severely hurt but was able to live miraculously because of it. And some guys saw this whole thing and told Sanji about it, which in return told them not to tell anyone about it. I'm know that Zoro didn't do this for honor, nor for glory. He did it for protecting his family. And Sanji…I know he picks fights with him, and they call each other names like "Loser Prince" and "Moss head" at times, but I know…deep down they respect each other…"

Mr. Prince was shock at his confession. Truth to be told, he recalls that memory that he had with Thriller Bark. It wasn't a peaceful one either but it never acure to him that Usopp was listening to that whole conversation or even watch that whole thing for that matter. He had to wonder who else knew this.

"You should see them sometimes…" Usopp smile, thinking how those three act. "They are funny bunch especially with Luffy with them. They make an awesome team with their monstrous strength. I really love those guys. Sometimes…I wish I could be like them…But I know that I can't, but I can be stronger for them. I don't want to either of them, risk their lives for me. I want us to stay together, as we are now…as a family…"

"Well that's what I been trying to tell you…you idiot!" Behind the thoughts of Mr. Prince, Sanji wanted to kick him.

"Mr. Prince?" The cook lost his train of thought and focus back on the sniper.

"Hmm? What is it Usopp-kun?"

"I-I-I wonder…What Sanji's bond and I had before all this? Sanji, Luffy and Zoro had such and unique bond…I do with Luffy, and Chopper as well. But I really want to know… What Sanji thought of me all this time, before he told that he loved me?"

"Uh…Usopp-kun. Didn't he already tell you that he loves you and how special you were to him already?"

"Yeah I know he did now… But before then was I just a pest to him, before he realize that he loved me? He told that he just found out his feelings recently but…"

"I don't think he ever thought you that way."

"I know. I know. He told me and I just being annoying again. But that's why I can't promise him anything, because I don't know when I will die, but I rather protect my loved ones that to have them die for me, including Sanji. He protected a weakling like me so much since we been with the crew. I know he doesn't understand that and he wants and still want me to depend on him, but I can't keep letting him do that. That's why I need to get stronger not just for my Captain but mostly for Sanji." Usopp looked at his hands, in determination. Mr. Prince sighed, seeming that this idiot is so thickhead sometimes but can understand his struggle.

"Usopp…you are such a fool."

"Huh?" Usopp gasped at the sudden touch of the cook's hands on his face.

"Are you jealous of me and that shitty moss head's relationship?" Usopp noticed that the black glasses where removed from his face, signaling that Sanji has return. His smirking face made Usopp frown.

"No! I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No! Jeez, why did Mr. Prince tell you anything? I told him not too." He really is jealous. It somehow made Sanji feel happy yet annoyed a bit.

"Why are you so jealous of me and that Moss head's relationship when you know that I love you? Of course me and that Moss head have problems but we are family. He is part of our captain's crew and we respect each other. The bond you and me have together is something that no one in the crew has. Just like with you and Luffy, and Luffy and I, we all have share a bond. What I thought about you before was different. You were my family, you were like my younger brother that I needed to look out for and wanted to help realize his rightful place in the crew. Yeah, you were a pest sometimes but like Luffy, I didn't mind, nor did I ever feel you weren't worthy of being in the crew. But now, that is different. You are my sniper and my one and only sniper. And I can't stand to see you get hurt or die in front of my eyes. So…there's really nothing to be worry about."

"Sanji…" Usopp slowly held the cook's face, wanting to kiss him.

"Can we continue where we left off, now? I've wanted to make love to you for a while now, but it seems we keep getting off topic." Sanji mumbled. Usopp witness that the cook was blushing and giggled on how cute he was. Sanji frowned.

"Do we really have a choice?" Usopp chuckled happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Sanji's hand finally moved to Usopp's chest, his fingers swirling over it elaborately. A caress spun away from skin; the spin became a pinch. Sanji stroked the sniper's chest delicately with the flat of his fingers and his nails, awakening a strange sensation in Usopp.

Overriding the ticklish feeling was a growing eagerness. The streams of blood flowing just beneath his skin seemed ready to boil over,

"Nngh_-" The sniper covered his mouth once again, trying to not let out those strange noise again.

"Are you getting excited?" Sanji wanted to understand his noise that he was creating. His fingers searching out Usopp's nipples at the same time. Usopp couldn't even open his eyes from the slight movements of the cook's tongue.

"I-I don't really know myself…"

"But?"

"It tickles."

"It tickles, huh?" Sanji gazed at Usopp indulgently, pleased by his honesty.

"So what does this feel like?"

"Ack!"

Usopp was half dressed still wearing his overalls near his hips so when Sanji sudden trailed his fingers from Usopp's waist over his crotch, Usopp shouted in embarrassment.

"I bet it will be easier to understand how that feels. And you probably already have experience with that."

"What makes you think that?"

"You never once masturbate before?" Usopp faced turned red not really wanting to answer that question. He actually never done that before, for sex wasn't really on his mind until now.

"Well if not, you going to have some experience with sex soon enough."

Sanji's hand took a hold of the two straps of the overalls before yanking it off.

Usopp closed his eyes during this to block out his intense shame. He still had his underwear on when the cook's warmth fade from his skin. He wonders why, but supposes he stood up to take his own pants off.

When the sniper open his eyes, they were drawn irresistibly to the cook's long, hairy legs, to his shapely buttocks; his entire, well-proportioned body.

"What are you staring at?" Sanji demanded.

"I was thinking how beautiful you are…" Usopp replied honestly. Sanji's breath caught for the moment, as if that had surprised him.

"Really?" Sanji spoke. He somehow felt special for some reason for not even girls today him that he was beautiful making his heart flutter with butterflies. It made him feel shy for some reason.

"You're embarrassed?" Usopp giggled.

"S-Shut up!" Sanji stutter, which made Usopp's eye widen even more, never really hearing Sanji speak like that before. He's usually either really calm, lovesick when it comes to girls, or really angry. He sound like a child trying to say thank you to a girl he liked but was too embarrassed to say it. Usopp chuckled happily, seeing a different side of him.

"Aww. You're so cute, Sanji-kun." He laugh. Sanji on the other hand, jump toward his sniper laying on top on him.

"S-Stop making fun of me!" Sanji spat out, blushing intensely.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Usopp laughed, enjoying this moment.

"I am going to attack you if you don't stop laughing." Sanji threatens. And with that, the sniper grew quiet, fearing what he might do to him. He begins to bit him lower lip, thinking about the situation they in again, tensing up. He wanted to continue laughing for he knows that the cook wasn't serious. He knew he was just embarrassed by the whole thing. Sanji in return licked his ear, making him laugh again.

"Ha, ha! S-Stop that! That tickles."

"Then let me kiss your lips instead." Sanji teased. "Stop covering your mouth and only let my lips cover them for you." Usopp stared into his blue eyes before he allowed him to kiss his lips once more. It was so passionate, so wonderful that he didn't want to stop. Their tongues intertwined with each, trying to have a taste of their lips. Usopp hands were trembling in the air, not knowing where to put them. Sanji noticed that between breaths and grabbed them, placing them over his back, so the sniper could hold onto him instead.

When it became hard to breathe again, their lips broke apart, seeing clouds of their breathing in the air. They both were panting hard, to the point that even though they wanted to make out again, they probably would suffocate to death. Usopp could feel, Sanji warm penis rubbing against his boxers, knowing full well that this was turn him on.

"Uso..pp.." Sanji panted. Usopp closed his eyes and lifted himself up to kiss his curly eyebrow. Doing so made grunt in pleasure, which startled the sniper.

"Woah!"

"D-Don't…touch me…there…"

"Why…?"

"Just don't…" Apparently Usopp had found a weakness to Sanji that no one else seems to notice before. Sanji seems to have a thing with people touching his curly eyebrows. Knowing this little detail made the sniper smirked.

Ignoring the cook's words, Usopp closed his eyes once again and smiled, kissing his curly eyebrow once again.

"Ack!" Usopp blinked in surprised hearing him squeal like that. He lowered down to see that Sanji was glaring at him.

"Stop doing that." He warned. Usopp ignored him, searching through his right eye that after two years been cover by his blonde hair, to kiss it. He wondered why he let his hair cover one of his eyes but maybe after seeing how is curl is facing inward towards his right eye and his left, outward might be the reason why he keeps one cover. Lucky though without looking he found it, kissing it tenderly.

"Uso…pp…" Sanji grunted once more, trying to hold back. Usopp smirked, now knowing where one of his favorite spots where. He would have to keep that in mind for future prefences. Sanji noticed this and frowned.

Before he had the chance to kiss him again, the cook, bend down to the sniper's neck and placed gentle kisses on his, making him squirm. Usopp could feel a smirk as well coming from the cook's lips, happy to return the favor.

They both decided to play with each other, placing gentle kisses on their necks, faces, even their eyelids. It turn into more a game on who can kind their pleasurable points first, with Sanji winning by a hair, finding another point directly near the sniper's collar bone which made the sniper flinch, while Sanji made a gentle smile, stroking his lover's body. He leaned down to kissing his stomach while letting his finger stroke his chest. Usopp started to breathe harder, not used to someone touching him like this. His fingers, his tongue were taking layers off his shell slowly, exciting the sniper.

"Usopp…" Sanji breathed. Usopp closed his eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to see where this man was going to do to him.

"I know I probably should have said this sooner but I think that your body is beautiful." he replied with a loving gentle expression.

"Wah! What's wrong with you today, Sanji? What's so beautiful about me?" Usopp asked. There was no way that he was beautiful.

"Everything," Sanji declared with assurance. "This part, feels so nice too."

"W-What do you mean by 'This part?' Sanji?" Sanji ignored his question, grasping the side of Usopp hips, kissing it gently, causing the sharpshooter to jolt.

"And this is….all mine…" He breathes in excitement.

"Sanji…"

"I'm so nervous. I get so excited when this is the first time I've ever touch such a beautiful body."

The cook's large hand moved slowly from the sharpshooter shoulder's to his legs. His lips trailed behind, following the path of his hands. Usopp's s skin grew warmer even with these light kisses. Sanji passed over his stomach and gently pushed open his closed legs, removing the final bit of cloth that covered him.

"Ah-no!"

"Don't be embarrassed."

Usopp had moved his hand, trying to cover himself, but Sanji held them aside, gazing seriously down at his penis, that was already starting to get erect. The feeling of his eyes on him excited Usopp and a pain twitched through him.

"Your beautiful," Sanji confessed in a passionate exhalation of breath. "It's so beautiful. I know I said this once before but it make me nervous to even touch it."

His fingertips brushed against it, and a slippery sensation yanked Usopp's entire body forward in reaction.

"Ah!" Usopp gasped. Sanji heard his beautiful sound again, turning him on. He wanted to make Usopp scream his name but with the sniper covering his mouth again, the task might be harder then he thinks. But that didn't stop what his was doing.

Usopp reach out his hand to cover himself once more but Sanji push it back up to his chest, not allowing him to stop this. The cook cradled Usopp's member in his other hand licking the tip of it with his tongue, as if he was cleaning it.

"Stop! Sanji!" Usopp reached out again, but Sanji's other hand, held both of them on his chest,

"Why? I already saw it."Sanji glance at him, obeying for the moment. Usopp could feel his breath on his member, driving him insane.

"It just… It's dirty! I don't want your mouth to get dirty too!"

"And do you honestly think I care about that?" That was the last word the cook spoke, before licking his penis again.  
"Wait….Ugh!"

"Does it feel good?" Sanji looked up at Usopp, curious about the reaction in Usopp's voice and his penis. The vivid sight of his wet lips and pink tongue inflamed Usopp.

"Sanji-" Unable to bear the sight any longer, Usopp covered his face with his hands and shook his face from side to side.

"Don't close your eyes." Sanji powerful voice pulled Usopp back.

"But Sanji-"

"You should always pay close attention to what other people are doing to you."

Sanji spoke in a peremptory tone, bring Usopp under his way, and return to his loving work. His tongue moved elaborately and from time to time he glances up at Usopp, who once again cover his face, but had one eye peeking at him. Sanji sighed but at least his was somewhat getting through to the man.

Once he'd stimulated the tip, he put in into his mouth and started gently sucking on it. Usopp was overwhelmed by it. An intense feeling unlike anything he was able to accomplish by himself or even felt the last time spread through his body. He didn't know that this is what it would be like. But he followed the movements of Sanji's tongue with his eyes, burning the realistic afterimage into his mind.

As Sanji licked devotedly from the tip to the very bottom, he began to use his hand, as well. He gave him a free rein, until everything started to turn wet and sticky, even the place behind it, and inside.

"Mmm-" Usopp breathed through his cover mouth. Sanji could make out the noise but it was to being muffled behind the trappings of the snipers mouth. He wanted to remove his hand, but continued his work.

Usopp trembled with desire, begging submissively for more pleasure. His body never known what pure satisfaction as this was before, and expressed itself in a welling pool of sweet liquid. He couldn't had held back even if he tried. A steady transformation began inside him until he felt like he was becoming something else.

"You're quick." Sanji smiled teasingly when he noticed. His words gave Usopp new strength to contain himself, but wasn't something that he could consciously control.

"But-"

"But what?" Sanji asked encouragingly as he eagerly licked up the liquid dripping from Usopp.

"Don't taste it!" Usopp exclaim, trying to wipe it away.  
"Why? I love tasting you." The cook teased. He was clearly enjoy this.

"Because it embarrassing!" Usopp cried out, covering his eyes. He still couldn't believe that they were really doing this.

"I don't care…I really am enjoying this Usopp. Don't be embarrassed by it." Usopp saw none of his strength that pierced his soul in Sanji's face, only a passion that threaten to reduce him to jelly.

"It's just, when you touch me-"

"I know. When I touch you, you get excited." Sanji nodded, looking please by Usopp's explanation. He in return sucked in his member with renewed force, as if to reward him.

"Ah! Pleasure swelled against the top of Usopp's skull, desire exploding inside him. "San-ji! Ack!"

A climax shot through him, and his body was losing all his strength. But even ejaculating wasn't enough-what remained began to bubble again into a fresh pleasure budding inside his body. Usopp convulsed, assaulted by his sensation in every extremity. His lips delivered the violent gasps of his heaving chest. Sanji's smile pressed gently against them.

"Usopp."

"Mmm!"

He reacts desperately to the precious kiss begging for more. He transformed the light contact of the kiss to something deeper.

The kiss wasn't no simple greeting; it excited them both. The sniper used his tongue with no restinant, darting into Sanji's mouth across the roof of his mouth, his tongue, and everywhere else. His mouth was rich with responsiveness.

He would remember that sensation even when his is eating, and his body would tingle. He discovered through this kiss the immense pleasure a small child feels by putting things into its mouth.

"Nngh. Mmph!"

Saliva flowed from Sanji's mouth into Usopp's. He gulped the sweet, wet warmth of it, his throat leaping, as Sanji's grunted at the strain, so bad that he could barely breathe.

"Nn-ah!"

Tears gather at the corners his eyes and his body stiffened. When his stomach tensed with the strain of not breathing, Sanji's tongue pulled away and oxygen came flooding back into him. Usopp understood then that even the act if breathing could be made pleasurable.

"Usopp…" Sanji stroked his forehead and urged him onward, and Usopp kissed him.

Sanji then lifted himself up, looking down at the sniper's whole profile, nodding as he was proud of it.

"Finally… After all this time…I can finally see you naked…"

"B-Baka! You are such pervert!"

"Hey… You wouldn't let me see your body. With you being shy an all."

"I know! You don't have to remind me. I don't like my body, ok?"

"Well that's too bad. I love it. I just want to just eat you up." He replied with a tease, still be very serious. That made Usopp's face burn with smoke coming out form it. Sanji glance and could help but chuckled at his cuteness, grabbing his face and returning it with a smile of his very own. Usopp couldn't argue with that. He had to admit that he as all adorable on his own, as he touch his face and kissed him.

Sanji lowered his body onto Usopp, which he squirmed a bit.

Usopp breathing wouldn't stop; mixing in with Sanji's and fell towards his chest, closing his eyes, passing out.


	12. Chapter 12

Usopp eye's opened and noticed that it was well over midnight. The lights were out, and he gazed down at the bed and figure out that Sanji was sleeping. It seems that he picked up the blanket and cover both of them, and drifted to sleep. The sniper glance at his body that was still unclothed and so was Sanji. He breathing filled that air, looking at his muscular sexy abs. He remember what happen earlier which cause his face to turn red with shame.

"Wah! I can't believe we really had sex! I can't believe we really did it." He brought his hands towards his face and shook it, in frustration, thinking to himself.

Then he heard a voice calling to him.

"Usopp…"

Usopp lost his train of thought and gazed up of at the man before him. He shrieked, wondering if he woke him up. But hearing his breathing again, show that he hadn't awakened. Usopp sighed in relief, before gazing down at hot torso. He lightly trailed his finger to stroke his right abs. He glanced at Sanji, not seeming to be affected by it.

"I want to touch him…" He thought. His desire was boiling over. He wanted Sanji so much, that without thinking, he hovered over the cook's face and kissed his curly eyebrow.

"Mmm." Sanji mumbled. Usopp giggled quietly, happy seeing that his cute face. He lifted his blonde hair and saw his other eyebrow, watching his full face, curiously wondering what he looked like if he cut his hair. He croaked, wanting to laugh but held back, not wanting to wake him up.

"Jeez…No wonder he always keeps one eye covered." He thought. He didn't care much about it though, as he bend down to kiss his other curly brow, causing Sanji breathing to uneven. He really was feeling it.

"Sanji…"

He placed a finger on his cook's lips. It didn't really seem to bothered Sanji, being sleep and all, but it turned the sniper on.

"I want to touch you…" Usopp breathed. He bends down, suckling on his mouth, his favorite part.

"Uh…" Sanji breathes. He must be in a dream, for him not to be awakening like that. Usopp's fingers stroked his shoulders feeling his body. His lips suckling on his neck, making the cook moan in pleasure.

"Ah…" Sanji grunted in his sleep.

He didn't know how long it has been, seen he heard the uneven breathing, but by the time the sniper looked up, the cook started to move.

"Mmm…Usopp?"

Usopp froze in terror, jumping of the bed, falling to the floor, creeping away into the bathroom, completely naked.

The cook on the other hand, glance around the room, barely awake.

"Usopp?" He called out, but no reply came. He reaches over and turned on the light. He rubbed his eyes and yawn, before glancing down at his stomach and noticed that there was kiss marks, salvia on the corner of his lips and his member was a little erect. He raise an eyebrow, wondering what happen earlier for he was sure he cleaned up before he went to bed with his sniper.

After a few seconds of thought, he finally figures it out. The dream he was having in his sleep was no dream. It was real. He covered his mouth in embarrassment thinking that Usopp was trying to seduce him in his sleep.

"Usopp? Where are you?" he called again, but still silence was the only thing that replied to him. He finally realizes that the sniper wasn't going to answer him so he got off the bed and decided to check the rooms, one by one.

Finally coming to the bathroom door, he noticed that it was locked.

"Usopp? I know you're in there. Open the door." He requested.

"Go away!" the sniper replied back.

"Why? Because you were trying to seduce me in my sleep?" he countered.

"I was not!"

"You totally were."

"I was not!" He repeated, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I-I was just going into the bathroom to cool off."

"Then why won't you let me see your face."

"Because I want to be alone."

"For seducing me?"

"Yes! I mean no! T-That's not was I was going to…" he trailed off in frustration.

"Usopp… please let me in." Sanji begged. "I want to see you."

"Sanji…"

"If you don't let me in, I'll just kick open the door." He threatens darkly. "Please…"

"…."

"Come on…Please? I don't want to fight with you or break down the door."

Usopp shrieked at his words, thinking that he was being quite serious. There was no way he could stop him, plus this cabin didn't belong to them, so he didn't want to have to apologize to Nia later. So he sighs and gave in.

Sanji listen to the lock on the door turn. When he didn't hear the door open, he decided to open it him and let himself in. He noticed the room was dark, so he reach for the switch, brightening the room. He glanced down and realize that Usopp was sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest, his arms covering himself, trembling and that he was still naked. He closed the door behind him and walked toward his sniper. He sat down in front of him, grabbing Usopp's arms swinging them around his own torso, embracing him.

"Wah! Sanji!"

"Why do you always leave me? Don't you understand that I want to be with you?" he exclaimed, clinging to the sniper.

"It not that! It just-"

"It's just what?" he encouraged. Usopp popped his head out of his chest to breathe.

"I just don't know what wrong with me…earlier I wanted…"

"You wanted to touch me?" he finished for him.

"What? No! It's just… I don't know. I…" He trailed off, embarrass.

"Earlier when we had sex…Did you not enjoy it?" Sanji asked, sadly.

"No! I did! I'd enjoy it…together with you…Sanji…" Those words made it hard to speak. This really was a hard topic to approach seeming that was embarrassing.

"I see…" Sanji breathed into the sniper ears.

"Did you…e-enjoy it?"

"Hmm?"

"D-Did you like it? I mean…."

"You mean did I enjoy making love to you?" Sanji held his sharpshooter's face, burning with desire. Usopp slowly nodded, his face red with shame, yet he wanted to know his answer.

"Heh…You fool…" Sanji chuckled happily. "Of course I did. I loved your naked body, your beautiful voice, your hands clinging on to me when we made love, your expressions, you kissing me, everything."

"I see…I see! Haha!" Usopp perked up, smiling happily laughing. He didn't know what Sanji's thoughts were actually while they were doing it.

"I see that makes you happy…" Sanji replied. Usopp was being himself, despite being naked, embracing each other. Sanji chuckled and kiss his forehead finding it hard to stop himself with Usopp being so cute and all.

"Ah!"

"So?"

"So?"Usopp repeated the cook's words, wondering what he was getting at.

"What were you doing while I was sleeping?"

"Uh…well."

"Don't lie Usopp. Be honest with me."

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "When I woke up, I saw your body and remember how I didn't really get to touch it. So…It-"

"It made you want to seduce me." Sanji nodded in agreement happy by Usopp's explanation.

"Don't say it like that! You make me sound like a pervert!"

"I don't mind that. It's only me that you want to touch right?" He touched the sniper hand and brought it towards his lips, kissing his palm. The touch made Usopp flinch, still not quite used to this whole thing yet.

"Do you still want to do it?" Sanji asked.

"Do what?" But then Usopp realize what he was asking. Sanji stared, figuring that he won't need to answer that one.

"C-Can I?" Usopp whispered.

"I can't promise that I will let you have your way… But I think tonight we can make arrangements…"

"Really?" Usopp asked sounding hopeful. He didn't think Sanji would let him, since they're already made love already. Sanji on the hand frowned, wondering did he seem like the type of person to not to let him touch him?

"I'm all yours Sogeking…"

Usopp smile for joy, as he jump up on his feet and grabbed Sanji's hands. Sanji was surprise at Usopp, never really seeing him this excited before for something like this.

Landing back into the bed, Sanji fell on the sheets, as Usopp leaned on top of him. The excitement was back again.

"What are you going to do, Captain Usopp?" Sanji demanded.

"Just stay still."

Usopp hovered the cook's blonde hair and kiss the only place he knew would bring him pleasure.

"Ah…" He moans, as Usopp lips touch his curly eyebrow. He knew he already did it a bit earlier but he never gets tired of hearing the blonde cries. He lowered down and kiss his hair, before kissing his lips, in desire. Sanji hissed, breaking the kiss as he sucked in a breath. The feel of his body pressed tightly against him made him tingle.

" _It's just a kiss, you dumb ass, don't lose it!"_ Sanji chastised himself in his mind. But the thought was soon forgotten when Usopp's lips collided hungrily against his once more, demanding for his full attention. He complied, as his mouth explored his quickly and his tongue invaded his common senses. Usopp moaned into his mouth when his nails dragged again, slowly, and the sensation set Usopp's skin on fire.

Usopp's inside thoughts were staring to drift away with each sound the cook made. The heat of Sanji's skin heat the sniper wherever he moved. His fingers grasped Sanji's when cupped her cheek and he tightened his grip on them, driving Sanji to only want the sharpshooter more. Usopp didn't know what cause this transformation but it seems to be enjoying the view of his lover moaning in pleasure.

"Usopp…" His name was soft to Sanji's lips. Usopp could feel it. The hot breath against his neck, and his lips nipped and bit her pulse point. He felt his nose twitch when the cook's tongue ran down his neck, slowly.

He fingers continue to stroke his stomach, feeling every bit of his body. Sanji watch him, feeling his every touch that was driving him crazy. Usopp stared, trying to figure out his expression, wondering if he was doing anything right for the most part. Usopp didn't want to stop watching him. He found this even better when he was actually sleeping earlier. Sanji's cheek with pink with a flush, his finger, touching something that was Usopp, his arms, his backside, until he decided to settle on Usopp's thighs, gripping him softly to hold him into place, as he push his penis against his member. When Usopp finally glance at the cook's navel, he decided to kiss it, which in return another wonderful moan came out of Sanji's mouth.

"Uh…Usopp."

When Usopp gaze but didn't shy away from the cook, Sanji smirked.

Another groan escaped from Sanji's mouth which made Usopp's mind whirled. It was kind of hard to believe that he was one making him sound like that, or even making him feel this way to be honest. He always believe for Sanji to be the commanding one or the top dog, when it came to the sniper or women in general. Sanji's groans just made Usopp just more excited and desire to want to touch him, the way Sanji did to him earlier. He sit can't believe that he's able to do this after such a short time. But here he is, making love to Sanji, and seeing him, making such a blissful face, made realize that he didn't want anyone else do these kinds of embarrassing things to him.

Finally reach down to the most excited area of a man, Usopp stared at Sanji's penis. He was… large. He didn't really have a good chance to gaze at it but now seeing it, he wonder how this thing even fit inside his buttocks. Usopp bit his lip, but didn't decided to let his feeling get to him. He couldn't really decide if it was anticipation or apprehension. The sniper's cheeks warmed at the thought of touching him. Then he realize that it was indeed anticipation that he was definitely feeling right now.

Usopp decided to that now was the time to act on impulse and do just that,

His finger slowly reaches out to touch the length tentatively. It barely touch the skin, but the sniper could tell by Sanji's barely quietly gasp that it was very sensitive. That and the fact it kept twitching more eagerly for his touch the more Usopp decided to explore his member. His finger moved up and down, trying to get the sense of how the cook's cock felt, never taking his hands of his favorite part. Once he started to get used to it, he touch at the very tippy top in curiousity, which made Sanji gasp once more. His fingers excited, wrapped gently around the shaft, wanting to gasp its size.

Sanji arousal was hot under his touch. His member was crying for the sniper's touch, which he decided to sniff it scent. It shared a sweet muggy scent that Usopp couldn't get enough of. He brought his face closer to Sanji's cock, his hands slipping down. He heard Sanji grunt and watch as his hands gripped the sheets next to his hips.

" _Shit!..."_ Sanji cursed in his thoughts. _"I won't be able to hold on if he keeps this up!"_

Usopp, not really paying attention to Sanji's struggle was still admiring his member. He narrowed his eyes, thinking to himself if he could do this. After a few seconds of thinking, the sniper decided to lick the tip on Sanji's cock.

Sanji, for it was worth, simply lost his mind at that moment. He never expected Usopp to do that.

At the moment in time, there's was no way Sanji could keep his promise to Usopp, after an action like that. It was taking everything within him, not to flip the sniper over and teach him what all this touching was doing to him. It would be all worth it for sure, even knowing that Usopp would surely be upset with after this. The sharpshooter cupped his balls, which in return the cook let out a strange groan.

"Usopp..."

The sniper looked at Sanji, surprised that he made such a strange sound. He noticed that his face was flush red with his eyes, crying with desire. At that moment, Usopp could feel that something was unsettling about his face, something that about to be set ablaze. He knew that Sanji was about to jump any second, which at this moment in time, Usopp didn't want it certainly, especially after all the fun, and sensation he was having, doing this. He didn't want to stop, he want to keep going. So before Sanji had the chance to take his arm away, and flip him over, he glance at the cook's shaft and quickly took it into his mouth.

"AH!" The cook gasped, bringing his face back to the pillow. Usopp looked up and noticed that he was resisting screaming about what just happen. Usopp couldn't help but feel aroused by it and continued to suck on Sanji.

"USO…PP!" The cook moans, his face so red from the sudden action of the Sniper king. He never expected that Usopp would pull a stunted like that, after being so embarrass to even have sex with him. It was even weird for Sanji was well, having a long nose guy, get him this excited, or the fact that he was even doing this to him was another story entirely. He wanted to take Usopp, but with his member in the sniper's mouth he was powerless to carry on the mission.

"Ah! Shit! Usopp!" He kept calling his name, with a lustful voice. Usopp loved hearing him, and sucking on him. He was a little freaked out about it at first, but with seeing Sanji's beautiful face react so fearlessly, he wanted to continue on.

Sanji could feel his tongue, stroking the tip of his member, who was happy responding to this treatment. Of course Usopp was inexperience so he didn't know quite how to use it yet, but it still made Sanji build with pleasure as he held on to the sniper's black afro hair.

"AH! Usopp…Please!" Sanji begged, "I can't take it anymore...!" That call shocked Usopp greatly. Never in his whole entire life, thought that Sanji would ever sound like that. Ever. It was so strange that Usopp even stop sucking on his cock with his mouth gapping open. He slowly crawled toward the cook and gazed at his face. He was breathing hard, his eyes full of tears from the pleasure, and his cheek burning red from his assaulted to his cook. He didn't know what to do. Sanji's eyes were half closed, but he cupped the sniper's face gently and kissed his slowly, but passionately.

"Usopp…" he whisper, just calling his name again and again, nothing else. Usopp glanced down at him, and by the looks of it, he was in a daze, asking him to hurry up and finish what he was doing, so he could come already. Usopp thought deeply if he should take his cock by the mouth again. Instead he came to a different solution, smiling a mischievous look on his face.

"Sanji…Get on top on me." Usopp request but it didn't seem to one that could get fulfilled. Sanji just kept on breathing hard, and continue to call his name. He was hopeless as he was when it comes to women. Instead Usopp, with enough strength, lifted the cook onto his chest, slowly placing his buttocks over his member, pushing it inside. When it was sliding it, Sanji came back to life and made another weird noise that was music to his ears.

"FWA?!" Sanji gasped as Usopp looked down as his cock, seeing the side of him that was getting erected. It was nice view.

"Wow… You're dripping away." Usopp teased, stroking his member, Sanji grabbed Usopp's shoulders to hold him in place while placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"That's because it's your fault…Usopp."

Usopp flushed with red hearing his answer. Sanji face was so adorable that he couldn't help himself and kissed him back forcefully, slowly thrusting up and down, trying to remember how Sanji did it to him. Sanji twitched and grasped his shoulder's feeling his cock move inside him. It felt so wonderful, so pleasurable, that it didn't seem that nobody would ever make him feel this way unless that person was Usopp.

"Kuh!" Sanji clench is teeth, trying to hold back his sensation. Usopp stopped, thinking that his thrusting was hurting Sanji.

"Sanji…Are you ok?" He glace at his face to see if he was.

"Don't….Stop…You idiot!" Sanji scolded.

"You want more?" He asked, unsure whether or not to keep going.

"You don't need to ask me for everything… Just keep doing what you were doing…" He breathed. Usopp glanced at his face for a few seconds before he continued to move inside his lover.

"Ah! Ha!" Sanji moan. The sniper's eyes looked at the cook's in surprised when he heard him gasped. Usopp seem to hit a pleasurable area for the cook, seeming as he told him to stop moving after he thrust there. But Usopp wanted to hear his cries so he ignored him. He kissed his nipples pinching them, making the cook's head jump up. He licked his ear, nibbling on the side, making Sanji hands grasp Usopp's back, forming red scars.

The sniper, pushed upward in a slow tortuous thrust. He hissed when Sanji let out a moan. His slow thrust sped Sanji's heartbeat, his hand slid down his back. His fingers pinching him impatiently. Usopp closed his eyes shut as his penis twitch inside him.

"Usopp!" he gasped bouncing up and down to meet his thrusting. Usopp started to speed up, his hand clinging on to Sanji's highs.

"Ngh…Sanji!" Usopp cried. Sanji embraced his sniper tightly, not wanting to let go of him, both moaning together, both of their eyes was tightly shut, feeling nothing but pleasure. Sanji could feel Usopp's member erecting inside him, as Usopp could see the cook's member dripping all over his chest. He decided to let impulse take over once more, and grasped his cock.

"Ngh! No…Don't touch it… Ah!" But his calls were ignored. Usopp wanted to make him come. He wanted to do his best to give him the uttermost pleasure he could give. Tears came back as he stroked his cock.

"Uh….Usopp! Don't…St-" Sanji cried. However, his sniper wasn't listening for all he felt was the sensation of pleasure as he was filling the cook inside.

Both of them were boiling over at this point, as they both kissed each other hungrily wanted to tastes those moans. They were both gasping for air as the clung on to each other's backs calling their names back and forth, waiting for the end to come. Pleasure was something that they never wanted to send home. They wanted to keep on going, but it would have only been a matter of time before they erupted together.

Suddenly, they both started to give in, as Sanji's tighten around Usopp's cock as he moved inside him. Usopp's own groans mixing in with Sanji's. The cook was barely descending from his climax when he felt Usopp's body tense. The sniper buried his face, in Sanji's neck as he slammed into him quickly until he finally stop.

Finally, a shot of white exploded over their eyelids as they both came together. The both tumbled over, Sanji falling on top of Usopp chest, breathing hard. The both were shaking, their throats were sore. Sanji leaned forward to press his forehead against his sniper. He then kisses his sharpshooter, more softly.

Usopp didn't know where he was right now. He couldn't even believe that he did all this. Earlier, if someone had ask him, if he had the balls to do this he would have thought they were joking. But it seems that with as long as Sanji and the crew was with him then anything is possible.

"So…Are you satisfied now…?" Sanji whispered, panting heavily.

"Hmm?" Usopp mind was somewhere else. He just couldn't accept reality at the moment.

"Are you happy…That you got to seduced me?" He asked, smiling.

"Wah!?" Usopp stuttered, for the fact that he hadn't accepted this whole thing yet. "I just…I don't know? And don't say it like that!"

"Ha!" Sanji chucked. "Well are you happy that you got to make love with me?" Usopp didn't answer. His shyness was arising again. Of course he loved it. How could he not. He finally got to touch Sanji, after he has wanted to do this for a while now. That dream seems so far away at the time. And now that it's happen, he just doesn't know what to think about it.

Sanji stared at his sniper's embarrass face, with his eye closed, his mouth twitching and his hand, trembling in the air for being nervous. Sanji couldn't help but gave him a goofy smile and rolled off of Usopp's chest, moving upward to give a better look at his cute face. He hands embraced the sniper, knowing that Usopp enjoyed what happen tonight, and honestly enough, Sanji loved it as well.

"Can we do this again?" Sanji whispered in his ear. Usopp didn't answer with words but after a few minutes he nodded. He smiled, kissing his forehead as if was a reward that he even agree to do something like this again. Sanji looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Usopp gazed at him, noticed that he raise on hand into the air for some reason.

"I can't believe we are together…like this." Sanji breathed. Usopp couldn't read his thoughts but felt like he need to reach for his hand, fearing that he might disappear. Sanji noticed his sinper's fingers reaching up, entwining with his, slowly, but tenderly. He could feel the warmth of his love within his tan fingers as they tighten around his. Sanji moved closer to Usopp, resting his head on his right elbow on the pillow as they both looked at each other's fingers.

"Are you ok?" Usopp asked, looking worried as he gazed up at his cook.

"Hm? Yeah…I was just thinking after making love to you, and you….making love to me… how much it made realize how happy I am, that Luffy got me to be his crewmate, and you to be our sniper…."

Hearing Sanji's thought made Usopp's heart race.

"Yeah…" Usopp put on a gentle smile, happily. "I got to thank our Captain for bring someone like you to someone as stupid as me." He laughed to himself. Sanji frowned, but seeing him smile, just made him chuckle.

"Yeah you're stupid… but beautiful in your own way. My beautifully stupid, brave, lying Sogeking of the sea."

"Sanji…" The sniper was a bit surprised as Sanji bend his head to kiss him softly. Usopp's fingers froze, not moving as they tasted each other. Parting, Sanji licks his lips and gave his sniper a mischievous smirk.

"Now you really, belong to me." He spoke, with assurance. Usopp held his breathe, not knowing what to say to that.

"You can say whatever you want…But it's too late…I'm not letting you go…Usopp."

Usopp gazed at the cook's face, still smirking at him. He was totally serious about this. There's was no hint of regret or betrayal in voice. Usopp didn't know how long they could be happy like this together but for now, it didn't seem like these feelings will go away anyway time soon. He smiled back, leaning in, laying his head on the cook's chest, still holding tightly to Sanji's fingers with one hand, while the other, touch the cook's back. Sanji complied, grabbing the blanket to cover them over. He grasps Usopp's head, kissing it lightly on the forehead before drifting to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

It was morning, Usopp eye's slowly opened to hear the early chirping of the birds. He looked around and noticed that Sanji was still sound asleep.

"Usopp…" He called out. Usopp's ear burned with red, hearing his name being called in his sleep. He wonders what on earth he was dreaming about. He chuckled and kisses his curly eyebrow, making the cook, groan in his sleep. Snickering, he wanted to get a marker and write all over his face, but sadly there's was none in the cabin, so he had to settle doing that another time.

He got out of bed and walk to the bathroom, wanting to be away from the cook for a bit. He switch on the light and looked in the mirror thinking about everything that just happen last night and this morning. His face blush, thinking about how he seduce Sanji. Never in his whole agenda had thought he might have been able to do that. He covered his chest imaging those last night photos of Sanji's expression. Those images might never his thoughts as long as he lived. He couldn't help but chuckled about what happen.

"Hmm…Usopp?" a called came from the door. The sniper flinched, not even noticing that Sanji open the door.

"Eh? Sanji?" He gasped in embarrassed, as he steps back. Sanji wondered curiously at the sniper's body language.

"Are you still nervous?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah! You scared me out of the blue!" Usopp stuttered.

"Really?" He asked in surprised.

"Do you want a round of applause?" Usopp teased. "Anyway can I be alone for bit? I want to take a bath."

"Why don't we bathe together?" Usopp's eyes widen at that question.

"WHAT!? BATHE TOGETHER?!" He shouted in response. He bends down to the floor thinking about his question, while Sanji just stared at him.

"Why? It's nothing I haven't seen especially after what we did last night." Sanji walked past him and reached for the faucet to turn it on. Water pours down in the tube, as he grabbed a bottle of soap in the closet and pours it in the water. Hot steam started to cover the room, as Sanji glanced at the sniper, still lost in his own world.

"Why are you so nervous being with me? We been together for awhile now and nothing really has changed. Just the fact that we are now lovers." Sanji bend down to reach Usopp's level, waiting for the bath to be filled.

"I know…It's just too hard to grasp all this."

"Usopp. I'm not going to force you if you don't want to, as I told you a thousand times. Just take your time."

"Sanji…"

"But I really want take a bath with you. You chicken your pants last time when we were here."

"W-What! That's because we just confessed to each other. I just not used to this yet."

"Haha! I know. I know" Sanji chuckled at Usopp being cute. Usopp brow raised and he noticed that the back of the cook having so marks on it.

"Sanji! Turn around!"

"Huh?" Sanji felt Usopp's finger touch his thigh, turning him around. He gasps in shocked seeing the red marks that were across his back.

"Woah! What are these? These marks. It looks like you were attacked by bear or something!" Usopp freaked out. Sanji's cheeks turn bright red for a second while Usopp gently touch his back, which in return Sanji's body twitches.

"I guess he doesn't know." He thought. Sanji already knew that Usopp had no experience in sex, but the fact he didn't know what these red scars were and who did this was another story. And the fact that Usopp didn't know that he had some red marks on his own back from Sanji himself, was surprising.

"Wow. Do these things hurt? What could you have possibly run into to get scratches like this?! They all welted up…"

"Well…That's…" Sanji started, but he could really think of the right things to say to this guy. It's was kind embarrassing to him to be completely honest.

"And some are already scabbing…" Usopp trailed off. Then he thought about it and something came to mind. Sanji glanced at the sniper as it seems he finally figure it out.

"Th…Th…Th… Are…These?..." Usopp trailed off again, with his face completely red.

"Well…Yeah…" Sanji looked into another direction, feeling a bit embarrass.

"I'm…sorry…" Usopp looked down in regret. "I didn't mean…" Sanji's eyes widen, finding Usopp adorable. He even started to stutter.

"It's really okay. No need to apologize…It's not like it hurts or anything."

"But…It…..like it really hurts…" Usopp seemed concern.

"It's fine Usopp…To be honest though…I kind of sad."

"Why?" Usopp frowned. He wanted to see those red scars gone. Why would Sanji want them to remain?

"Because." Sanji smiled. "They're proof that you wrapped your arms around me after all…Why would I want to lose that?" That answer made Usopp bounce backwards. He honestly didn't know how to respond to those words. His face flushed with red just shocked by his words.

"Don't be an idiot!" He stuttered back.

"Do you think so?" Sanji asked. "I think it's quite normal. You got some on your back by me too, ya know?"

"What?" Usopp tried to look at his back but it impossible. Sanji grabbed a mirror in the closet and reflected his back to show the sniper. His noticed a few of the same red scars on his back, and toppled over to the ground. He remembers that Sanji indeed was grabbing a hold of his back when he tried to make him come, earlier. In a way, he kind of understood Sanji's feelings on this, making him feel a bit happy, but it still quite embarrassing. Sanji noticed the bath was full, and turned off the facet.

"Well here you go Usopp."

"Huh?"

"You wanted to bathe right? Well…get in."

"Your…not going to take one?" He asked.

"I'll go in after you. You wanted to be alone for a bit, right?"

"Oh…Ok." Usopp slowly looked at the cook a few second before getting in. He felt kind of bad for what he said earlier. It felt the nice sensation of the hot water getting to his body, and he sigh in relaxation. Sanji watch him a bit, getting up and deciding to leave the room. Usopp saw this and made up his mind, before splashing on little water at the cook's scar back.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Oh no, Sanji. You're wet. If you don't get in the bath now you'll catch a cold." Usopp told Sanji sarcastily.

"You little…" Sanji clench his teeth in anger.

"Don't be mad. You said you wanted to take with me didn't you?"

"You mean?" Sanji perked up. He wasn't really listening to the sniper's words. He was just uspet by the stunt he pulled, when he could have told him.

"Yeah… I guess the great captain Usopp wants to take bath with you." Usopp sounding full of himself, but Sanji didn't care. He wasn't listening again. He just walk over to the tube, pushing Usopp's back forward and stepping into the water, clinging to his sniper chest, with a smile on his face.

"Wah…Hold on a sec! Don't cling to me like that! It's embarrassing!" Usopp gasped for air. Their naked bodies clashed together.

"Nope. Not listening. This is punishment for splashing me earlier." He grin. There was no escaping him as Usopp sigh and let Sanji cuddle against him.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well. This will be the last update for awhile. I got so much work do due that I will see if I will ever get back to this story. I have more type however there are many errors and problems that I need to do before submitting a new chapter. But Please. Do enjoy this story.**

* * *

After getting out of the tub, Usopp for some reason felt tired and fell into the bed.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Sanji began to smoke a cigarette.

"Hmmm?" Usopp barely breathed before drifting to sleep.

" _I guess he is still tired from last night…"_ Sanji thought being a bit fluster. The thought still hasn't cross his mind that they finally had sex together. He slowly walked over to the bed, to cover the blankets over his sniper. Sanji glance at his face before gently touching his cheek.

" _You fool…"_

Suddenly, Sanji noticed a smile on his lover's face, before the sniper grabbed a hold of the cooks hand in his sleep.

"Sa…nji…" Usopp breathe with a smile. It made Sanji's heart sink a lot. He wanted to jump him so bad, but he held back.

Sanji started to yawn a bit, and decided that he get a bit more rest before heading to the crew. He climbed in bed and brought the sniper close to his chest.

"Hmmmm." The sniper hummed in happiness. The prince couldn't help but blush a bit by his response. He couldn't help but fell his heart skip a beat.

"Get some rest….my dear Usopp."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. Been awhile. I have received a comment and message about the story. So I've decided to upload more of the story of what I have left. So it might be a little confusing. But kind of consider these short stories. Again, thank you for reading.**

* * *

 _ **Summary: Usopp and Sanji's relationship is getting better. Little by Little, they are getting closer. One morning, Usopp woke up and noticed a change to his body. He has indeed became a women! The crew didn't recognize him. Not even Sanji. Nia was the only one who could tell who he was and they both decided to find out the reason behind Usopp strange appearance. Sanji, within enough time, he was able to figure out who the mysterious women was and together they are trying to bring Usopp back to normal. The crew, who still couldn't tell who Usopp was, was able to get along with him in his female body and decided to go to the beach for a party the Townsfolk was having.**_

* * *

"Come on girls! Let's go pick out some swimsuits!" Nami shouted.

"Uh….No! I don't need one! Thank you!" Pusua, whose true identity was actually the sniper, showed them his usual plain swimsuit that had nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. The girls couldn't help but laugh at that monstrosity.

"Ha! Ha! No way! Pusua. That is not a girl swimsuit. That something a boy wear!" Nami laugh. Pusua couldn't deny the truth. He was in fact….a boy. Her face turn with red as she wanted to hit something.

"Nami….Isn't that a little too far? If that is what she prefers to wear that let her wear it." Robin said.

"I know….I'm sorry. Haha…..Pusua….But I'm not letting you come with us to the beach like that! Now come on!" Nami grabbed Usopp's female hands and lead the way to the store. Nia couldn't help be giggle at the sense of occasion.

"Jeez! I wonder why girls take so long to get ready!" Luffy said to himself.

"They are girls….Just let it be." Zoro was drinking his beer that he grew so fond off.

"Yeah…." Luffy groan.

"Yeah. Moss head is right. Just have fun shall we? I'm cooking something great!"

"YEAH! GIVE ME SOME MEAT!"

"Wow… I'm surprised that you're not chasing them down and being a pervert this time. What happen?"

"N-Nothing! Shitty Moss Head! Mind your business."

"Yeah! I noticed that." Luffy stared at Sanji.

"I've noticed that too." Chopper jump on Luffy head wondering the same thing.

Sanji's face turn blank red. Smoke was even coming from it. He didn't noticed that his behavior was off. Coming to think about it he has been doing nothing but spending time with Usopp and Nia that it never occur to him that was strange. Usopp and Sanji agreed that they would keep it a secret from the crew except for Nia, who was the one that help them get together in the first place. He was lost for words on this one.

"Did you fall in love or something?" Franky teased

"N-NO! IT'S N-NOTHING!"

"Yeah…You're probably right. You did bring that girl Pu-sua with you." Luffy thought. Sanji sigh in relief.

"She seems like a very fun person." Chopper jump cheerfully.

"Oh look here they come now." Brooke said with delight.

Luffy and the gang gazed at the girls walking out. Sanji's mouth open wide in a 'aw' and couldn't help but blush a little at the girls standing before them.

"You look beautiful! Nami-san! Robin-chan!" Brooke shouted in his little melody tune.

"Why. Thank you, Brooke." Nami smiled, seeming to know that he was stating the truth. And suddenly the felt that a comment was missing. She was assured that he would say it regardless how pretty she was. He was a guy that you would make fun of when it came to romance.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked. Everyone glance and looked at the cook, who was still stand there like a frozen ice cube. Everyone was wondering why he didn't drool over them like he usually does.

"Sanji? Are you alright?" Chopper asked, hopping on his shoulder. The\at took the prince out of thought.

"Wha-What?" Sanji look at Chopper.

"Are you feeling alright?" Luffy asked.

"Nah. I'm alright. You both look beautiful. Nami-san. Robin-chan!"

"EHHHH!?" The gang looked at him in surprised. Robin couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sanji-kun must be sick or something. Chopper! Please help him!" Nami asked.

"B-But there is nothing wrong with him though." Chopper said.

"Yeah there is. He acting strange right now!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!?" Sanji shouted, with his face all red.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Luffy couldn't help but laugh as he snuck in and started to eat Sanji cooking.

"Hey! Don't eat that yet! You pig!" Sanji knock his captain out of the cooking place on the beach and started to finish cooking their meals.

After a few minutes of calming down over Sanji's strange behavior, the gang noticed someone else missing.

"Hey! I wonder where Pusua and Nia is?" Chopper asked while kicking a volley ball to Luffy.

"Yeah. What did you guys do with her? Wasn't she suppose be with you." Luffy turned his face to Nami who was getting admired by the town boy in her swimsuit along with Robin.

"That funny. She was right with us." Nami finally thought out loud. Those words made Sanji's ears perk up a bit. "She was so embarrass about what swimsuit to wear. It was like she never worn one before and rather prefer the swim trunks and a tshirt to go along with it."

"Hmmmm." Luffy thought.

"I would have loved to see Pusua-chan in a swimsuit. She probably looks beautiful." Brooke spoke. "I'm wondering if she would give me some panties."

"Stop that, Brooke." Nami slapped him. " She was nerovs enough just putting a swimsuit on in the first place."

"She was?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. It's like she never wore one before."

"Really?" Brooke spoke. "I wonder why."

"I want to see if she wanted to play with us." Chopper sounded sad, passing the ball on to luffy.

"I'll go check up on her." Sanji finish cooking as he sat up and started to head to the direction where the girls changing room was.

"Wait Sanji-kun you can-" Nami started to grab the cook's hand. The cook glance at the navigator. But then he heard a sound and they both stood still.

"W-Wait! Hold it!" A panic voice came from the room. The gang along with the people of the island looked up to see what was going on.

"I-I-I-I c-can't! I can't do this! I will never live this down you guys!" The voice was trying hard to stay behind the door. Sanji just stood there as they watch a girl being push out off the door.

After a few seconds of squabbling the girl finally was out of the door along with the other beings behind that door. When the girl got to stand up straight, everyone was in a shock.

The girl was wearing a yellow flower swimsuit. Sanji couldn't stop looking at her. She looked so cute, so beautiful that it made Sanji wish that nobody was here, so he could embrace his lover. But of course, right now that was impossible.

"Uso-Pusua?" Sanji began to spoke but Nami ran up to Pusua instead.

"Wow! Pusua! You look gorgeous! See? What did I tell you?" Nami winked at Pusua and gave her a thumb up. Nia came up behind Pusua and held onto her hand. Nia was wearing a very cute pink swimsuit with a tube around her hips. Sanji glance behind them and noticed that the other foxes of this island were responsible for pushing Pusua out in the open as they walked behind them with the other girls of the village.

Sanji also noticed all the guys walking up to his lover and started to flirt with her, asking her questions, startling her. Sanji didn't like this at all. Pusua was so embarrassed that she didn't say a word. After a few minutes surrounding the new hot girl in town, Sanji couldn't take it anymore as he walk up the girl, grabbed his lover's hand and dash off away from the crowd.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami spoken.

"Don't crowd my friend here! I'm taking her some place quiet!"

Pusua glance at Sanji and noticed that Sanji face was red as he was taking her away from this place. She smiled happily.

"S-Sanji?" Pusua begin to speak but then was handed a blue hoodie in her hands.

"A women….s-shouldn't….w-walk out …like that." Sanji was stuttering.

Pusua looked back at his hoodie and smiled as she happily put it on to cover herself and Sanji gently took her hand and walk back to the beach party.

"Awwww! Sanji! Why did you do that?!" The boys shouted.

"Cause….you idiots were scaring her! Give her some space." Sanji said. Robin and Nia chuckled for that wasn't the real reason why he did that. It was simply cause of one word. Jealously.

"Can you play with us Pusua?" Chopper asked.

"Of course." Pusua smiled as she took the beach ball and played with Chopper and Luffy. The others decided to join them and have a good time.

* * *

The sun was starting to set, and most of the gang started to rest on the beach. Pusua was tired but couldn't help but noticed Nia gazing at the sea.

"What's up with Nia-chan?" Sanji spoke behind Pusua. She jump,

"Sanji?"

"Is Nia alright?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know." The both walked towards her.

"Nia? What is it?" Pusua asked her friend as she walked to toward the sea. Nia glance back and made a happy smile as she started to use her powers covering Pusua and Sanji with a bubble while taking a dive into the big blue.

In the sea, it was a beautiful place, Pusua watched with wide eyes. Of course this is not the first time they seen the deep blue sea before.

With not seeming to think of what she was doing, she place her head on to Sanji's chest admiring what lies beneath

Finally, Nia came to a stopping point and swam through a cavern. After reaching the end, the gazed up which seem to be surface ahead.

"Wow! I didn't know this place exist." Pusua said with excitement, wanting to explore the area.

"It's beautiful." Sanji said softy. It seems that they were alone. Any fox that had the element called water had join them for the ride.

Pusua sat down to admire the scenery and Sanji couldn't help but find her beautiful in a way as she sat down next to her.

"So….Now that we are finally alone…." Sanji look down at the ground. Pusua wincing at him, curiously.

"W-What?"

"Can…..you….take my jacket off?

"Huh? Wha-but why? You gave it to me."

"Because I want to see you now. I want to see you in that swimsuit just for me to see."

"S-Sanji." The sniper blushed.

"Please?" Sanji took the hidden girl known to be as the sniper's right hand and press his lips to it.

"Please? My dear Usopp." Sanji teased.

Usopp gulped as he laid there, closing his eyes, to not look at Sanji. Sanji knew what that pose meant. That Usopp was allowing him to see, however that he had to be the one to take it off himself. Because that Usopp was too embarrassed to do so.

Sanji gently took ahold of Usopp's sleeve and raise it up. Usopp in return put his arms up in the air as the prince slowly took of the hoodie.

After casting the hoodie to the side Sanji finally got to take a closer look at his boyfriend/girlfriend. Usopp's eyes remain covered and he trembling in not only in fear… but nervousness. Sanji knew that. But that certainly didn't stop him from looking. His beautiful female skin. He well shaped legs. The cook never thought he would see a female version of his boyfriend in the real world and yet here he is. Wearing a woman's swimsuit. It made Sanji's mouth water. Making his eye hungry. Usopp was being oblivious of course. Not even knowing what behind the cook's thought.

"You…look very beautiful….Usopp."

"Don't say that!"

"Why?"

"It…was embarrassing as it is. When they made me put this thing on! I'm..so ashamed….."

"Why?"

"Because…..I'm a man! I shouldn't be dressing up….like? Like? This!"

"But that's the thing. No one know that you are a man. No one knows that you're Usopp."

Sanji gently touch the sniper's face, making him turn around to look at him. Usopp could see that he was being very serious.

"No one knows….except for me…"

"Mew?" Nia looked at them and wonder if they forgot about her. They looked at each other before laughing.

"Except Nia."

Sanji gazed back at his boyfriend.

"Can I….touch you?"

"Eh?"

"I want to touch your skin."

Sanji slowly glance at the female sniper and start to move his hands on her skin. When he touch her soft, beautiful, pale knee he heard his lover moan.

"Ah." Pusua squirmed.

This was a familiar yet very different kind of sound that Sanji heard before. It felt so sexy, so feminine. He wanted to hear more as he started using his other hand to massage his ankles.

Usopp has felt Sanji's touch before but not like this. Sanji never even got to massage a women's body before, for he was so infatuated with them that it never even occur to his mind before. Maybe it was because that he was never actually in love with them before. But seeing this beautiful body made the black leg Sanji want him even more.

Usopp on the other hand couldn't take any more of this. It felt so good, but now wasn't the time to be feeling like this.

Suddenly two gentle hands finally pause for a moment. Usopp started to breathe again and open his eyes to see that Sanji was gazing at him, was a loving look in his eyes.

"Do you know…how much it irk me to see all the guys and girls fondling over you."

"W-what are yo-"

"I want you…right now…Usopp" Usopp's face turn red knowing what he meant. Sanji couldn't help but chuckle at his sniper, being adorable and all. He then went up close to Usopp and started to put his arms around him. Usopp jump like a little girl which Sanji found it cute before putting his head on her chest listening to her heartbeats.

"Wah!"

"I know what you're thinking. So I'm not going to do anything. But at least let me hold you."

Usopp wanted to push him away. It was just so embarrassing for them to be like this. But looking at Sanji, cuddling him like a child, happy to with his mother. Seeing Sanji, with a content, gentle smile on his face, made Usopp just want to squeeze him. But he felt that would ruin the moment. So he just felt his warm bare back.

"This….is the first time I ever felt…so peaceful, even without smoking a cigarette or being with Nami-san, Robin-chan or the others."

"Eh? I wonder why that is." Usopp looked up at the sky.

"Heh….I wonder." Sanji smile. Usopp noticed that he was falling asleep and it was time to go home. At least for the cook anyway. For the female sniper had no home to return to. Not in her state anyway.

Usopp looked at Nia, which in return they both smile cheerfully as the fox used her water powers to cover the two of them with bubble once more before returning to the sea. Usopp didn't move, but instead let Sanji sleep, while enjoy the moment they shared.

* * *

When they return to the surface back to the beach, everyone from the town seem to have left. The only people that remain was in fact their crew.

"Oh! There you guys are. We were starting to get worried." Nami walk up to them cheerfully.

"We're sorry. Nami." Pusua apologize sadly.

"It ok, as long as your both ok."

"What happen to the cook?" Zoro ask.

"Oh. He just fell asleep on me."

"Well…Sorry if he cause you any trouble." Zoro said staring at Pusua with serious tone.

"Not at all. Here chopper. Please take him."

"O-ok…: Chopper transform into a humanoid deer, taking Sanji away. But as she did, she thought she heard a little mumble from the cook, before handing him onto the cute reindeer's shoulder.

"Don't….leave…me…."

"Sanji?" Pusua thought. But she looked at everyone else and they didn't hear a thing. Maybe the sniper was imagining things?

"Well crew….We better get going."

"Yeah…" replied everyone. Pusua however remain silent for she was trap in this women body for now. She couldn't help but feel depressed by all of this as she turn back ay the crew before leaving for the night.

"Nia? You're not coming with us?" Brooke asked. Nia shook her head.

"Mew…Mew!" Pusua looked at the fox and noticed that she was clinging onto her best friend.

"She said that she wants to stay with Pusua for a while." Chopper translated.

"Ok. Protect her ok, Pusua-chan. She a very special friend of ours."

"I will…Thank you everyone." Pusua smile, looking like she was somewhat relived of something. Forgotten all about her little fox friend, she felt that she was somehow empty inside. Pusua gently pick Nia up and cuddle her to her chest.

"Thank you…Nia."

* * *

It was late and Nia suggest that they should stay at the abandon cabin that Sanji and Usopp were so familiar with. Actually Usopp has gotten very accustomed to it lately as him and his boyfriend have been going there a lot to be alone.

"Hey Nia! Let's go bathe together huh?" Usopp said cheerfully.

"Mew!" Nia's eyes sparked as she jump off of her friend, change into a human from at got the tube ready while Usopp changed. When they took a bathe it was something rather different this time. He didn't felt the need to cover himself or even have to Nia to go to the women side of the bath like they always do. Or try whenever Nia herself want to. Was it because Usopp was now in a woman's body that he felt this way? Or was it because he didn't have to worry about Sanji dropping into take a peak, even though there was nothing to really see.

When they got out, the foxes of the forest brought Usopp some food to eat and decided to stay by his side as well, so that he wasn't truly alone, which help Usopp a lot in some case. He even allow them to come in the cabin to spend some time with him as well.

Finally, it was time for bed. Nia was already pass out from the dinner that ate. Usopp just chuckled at his friend and tuck her in. Nia made a goofy face, which made the sniper chuckle and kiss her cheek. The foxes kept guard of the cabin outside to protect Usopp from any unwanted predators but there was really nothing to worry about. But just in case they found out who was the culprit for Usopp's gender change it would help the sniper a lot.

As Usopp drifted to sleep he started to dream. Only did a couple mintinues later did he open his eyes a notice a familiar figure lying right next to him. He blinked, wondering what was going on. He looked up slow and noticed a man with blonde hair and blue was sleeping right next to him. Usopp freaked out at first wondering if this was a dream or not. He decided to call his name.

"Sa-Sanji?"

"Hmmm?" The cook woke up. His right eye started to open, looking at the sniper.

"Yes?" Sanji spoke, half awake.

"Why….are you here? Didn't the crew take you back home on the Sunny?"

"I came back here after I woke up. They were already asleep so I came over here."

"But you were fine. You didn't need to come over here. Why?"

"Because…." Sanji close his eye and used his left arm to bring Usopp closer to his chest. He was going back to sleep. "I figure that you would be lonely…."

Usopp eye's open wide hearing the cook's concern over him. The truth was he was quite lonely because he can't be with the crew. He felt so out of place that he didn't know what to do. Usopp's tears started to come out of his eyes and Sanji felt it. The cook reach out to the back of Usopp head and held him close.

"Plus I told didn't I?"

"What?"

"I told you….don't leave me…..I wanted to stay with you…"

Usopp blinked as what he heard earlier was Sanji's voice. For some reason more tears came out. Sanji didn't open his eyes to check but he did pat his head.

"Don't cry…."

"I just….I felt so alone….I felt so rejected….I wanted to be strong….I want….I wanted my body back Sanji…. I want it back. The sniper cried.

"I promise….We'll get your body back, Usopp….So rest easy….ok"

"O-ok…." Usopp's tears finally started to calm down a bit.

"Nia was here as well. Don't forget about her."

"That's right." Usopp turn his head and noticed Nia past out on the bed. He had to admit that if it weren't for Nia or the foxes that lived around here, he probably would have been a much worst shape that it is now. But was this all a dream?

"Now….sleep Usopp. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok….Thank you….Sanji."


End file.
